Vida
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: Todo lo que se vive en la preparatoria y más. La vida da miles de vueltas y algunas te llegan a marcar demasiado, tanto que nunca las olvidas. Romance, humor, tragedia y mucho más. En pocas palabras "lo que es la adolescencia en la prepa".
1. Un trágico comienzo

Todos los personajes de Naruto son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

La vida esta a punto de cambiar para Hinata y Sasuke. Se conocen desde pequeños, prácticamente desde que nacieron, sus familias son muy unidas y sus padres grandes amigos desde la infancia.

Los dos descienden de las dos grandes familias de Tokio, las más ricas y poderosas de la nación, pero no por eso se distinguen por ser prepotentes o descorteces con las demás personas, al contrario siempre procuran ayudar a quien mas lo necesite o quien se los pida.

La familia Hyuuga y Uchiha, esos eran sus respectivos apellidos, con los cuales muchas personas influyentes y no tanto los conocían. Pero la vida no siempre es de color de rosa como todos quisieran o esperarían. Hiashi el padre de Hinata es un hombre serio y estricto, pero lleno de amor para su familia, el junto con su esposa y su pequeña hija Hanabi, son la familia de Hinata, familia con la que se siente inmensamente feliz.

Ella apenas tiene 10 años, pero siempre ha sido feliz, nunca ha conocido la tristeza y la soledad, hasta ahora.

Hace una semana su padre, madre y hermana de tan solo 5 años tuvieron que salir a visitar a su tío Hizashi en un pequeño pueblo llamado Konohana, a las afueras de la ciudad, según les informaron, se encontraba un poco enfermo y decidieron visitarlo, solo que ella no pudo asistir por cuestiones de su escuela.

Sus padres la dejaron a cargo de sus mejores amigos, los Uchiha. Ellos solo tenían dos hijos Itachi y Sasuke, el primero era el mayor por 3 años y Sasuke tenia la misma edad que Hinata, tal vez por eso eran los mejores amigos.

-que bueno que te quedes con nosotros Hinata- Sasuke pocas veces mostraba sus emociones, pero con su mejor amiga siempre lo hacia. –nos divertiremos mucho-.

-siéntete en casa pequeña- Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke era el que ahora le daba la bienvenida a su casa.

-así es Hinata, esta es tu casa- con una tierna sonrisa, la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto, era la que ahora abrazaba a la pequeña, ella siempre deseó tener una hija, por eso veía en Hinata a una hija mas.

-g-gracias p-por d-dejarme q-quedar a-aquí- los conocía desde que nació, de echo eran sus padrinos pero aun así tartamudeaba cuando estaba con ellos, tal vez solo era su personalidad.

Así los dos pequeños subieron corriendo rápidamente las escaleras de la gran mansión hasta llegar a cuarto de juegos, mientras los señores Uchiha solo los observaban en silencio y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-me encanta ver a Sasuke tan feliz- su madre suspiro y volteo a ver a su marido, quería saber si el pensaba lo mismo que ella.- ¿no piensas igual que yo… Fugaku?-.

-eso creo- al ver que su mujer la lanzaba una mirada de reprobación de inmediato quiso reparar lo que había dicho.-claro que me encanta verlo así de feliz, es mi hijo- aunque el fuera el gran Fugaku Uchiha debía de admitir que le temía a su amada esposa.

-eso pensé querido.- y así le dedico una ultima sonrisa para alejarse hacía la cocina. Mientras tanto su marido permanecía con una cara de asombro y miedo mezclada con asombro.

Hinata y Sasuke en verdad se divertían al jugar juntos, les agradaba mucho su compañía, hablaban de todo, se reían de todo, en definitiva eran los mejores amigos.

Después de pasar tres días en casa de los Uchiha, Hinata empezó a sentirse incomoda, extraña y nerviosa, a pesar de que la trataban como a un miembro mas de la familia, había algo que la intranquilizaba y mucho, y lo peor era que no sabia que era.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Sasuke trato de animar a Hinata, cosa que se le dificulto un poco pero que logro gracias a todas sus fans. A pesar de ser aun un pequeño de tan solo 10 años, las niñas ya lo perseguían por toda la escuela, y en ocasiones lo ponían en situaciones muy graciosa, claro para la vista de los demás, menos para el.

Una de sus tantas fans llego hasta el y al tratar de abrazarlo y colgarse de su cuello, lo empujo sin querer hacia uno de los arbustos que se encontraban tras el, por lo que callo cubriéndose de hojas secas, ramas, bichos y otras cosas que no se sabia muy bien que era.

Hinata se reía de la escena tan graciosa que acababa de ver, pero mas de la cara de "fastidio" de Sasuke, lo de sus fans era cosa de todos los días, pero lo de hoy era punto y aparte. Al levantarse Sasuke le dedico uno de sus peores miradas a todas las chicas que se encontraban cerca de el ( a excepción de Hinata) para tratar de que así lo dejaran tranquilo.

Tomo a Hinata de la mano y se la llevo rumbo al salón de clases, ella aun seguía riendo por todo lo ocurrido, ese no era el plan de Sasuke para tratar de animar a su amiga, pero si eso fue lo que funciono, permitiría que se burlara de el, con tal de verla sonreír, haría el ridículo.

-Sasuke estas cubierto de…-Hinata trato de retirarle toda la basurilla que aun tenia Sasuke en el cabello, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que llego hasta ellos la tutora de Hinata, Kurenai. -¿pasa algo Kurenai sensei?-.

Kurenai, era la encargada de las finanzas de las empresas Hyuuga, ella era la mejor amiga de la madre de Hinata, se podría decir que eran hermanas ya que se criaron juntas, al morir los padres de Kurenai.

Ella volteo a ver a la pequeña, la estimaba mucho y no le gustaba verla llorar, pero esta vez ella iba a darle la peor noticia que una niña de 10 años, y de cualquier edad pueda recibir.

-Hinata, ven con migo por favor- se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña niña, y la envolvió con sus brazos, para acercarla a ella.

-¿Qué pasa sensei?- Hinata no comprendía por que su sensei se comportaba de esa manera, llegaba, la abrazaba y ahora estaba ¡llorando en su hombro!, ¿Qué pasaba?, tenia que ser algo muy malo para que ella se pusiera de esa manera. –se… sensei son mis… padres… ¿Qué l-les p-paso?- tenia miedo de preguntar, pero algo un su corazón le decía que se trataba de ellos.

-Hinata tus padres…murieron-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Kurenai se separo un poco de ella, para poder mirarla a los ojos, le dolía ser ella quien le diera la noticia, pero tenia derecho a saberlo.

-cuando venia, los asaltaron y los mataron… Hanabi… Hanabi, también murió- Hinata no reaccionaba, ella la sujetaba de los hombros, y la miraba a los ojos, pero ella solo se quedo con la misma expresión, mirando a la nada, parecía que no la había escuchado.-¿¡Hinata!?- se empezó a preocupar al ver que no reaccionaba, lo lógico era que llorara, acababa de perder a toda su familia y ella solo se quedaba así.

-¡HINATA!.... REACCIONA POR FAVOR- empezó a estrujarla por los hombros, quería que dijera algo, que "reaccionara" ante la noticia de su familia.

Sasuke por su parte no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, sus "tíos" muertos y todo por un asalto.

Volteo a mirar a Hinata, nunca la había visto en ese estado, ella siempre reía, siempre estaba feliz. Pero ahora mantenía una mirada a la nada, por mas que Kurenai intentara hacerla reaccionar, ella no lo hacia.

Se acerco a ella, no sabia si debía decirle algo o solo abrazarla, cuando estuvo a poco centímetros de ella, la abrazo, tal vez para tratar de que Kurenai no siguiera moviéndola de esa manera, o por que deseaba hacerlo.

Al ver como Sasuke la abrazaba, Kurenai la soltó y dejo que el le brindara su apoyo, parece que al sentir el abrazo de Sasuke, reacciono, ya que callo sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar tan amargamente, que Sasuke lloro con ella, junto con Kurenai.

Era una escena verdaderamente triste, Sasuke y Kurenai, abrazados a una Hinata rendida sobre sus rodillas llorando por la perdida de toda su familia.

Cuando al fin lograron controlarse un poco, Kurenai tomo de nuevo a Hinata por los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo.

-se fuerte mi pequeña, ahora debemos de ir con los Uchiha a informales todo.- una vez mas la volvió a abrazar maternalmente .-no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de todo… no te dejare sola, mi pequeña.-

Así los tres se fueron a la gran mansión Uchiha. Al saber de la noticia, Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi le brindaron todo el apoyo que ellos pudieron a Hinata, aunque también les dolió mucho la noticia no podían mostrarse débiles ante la pequeña, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba de su fortaleza, necesitaba de su otra "familia" para poder salir de eso.

Kurenai y Fugaku se hicieron cargo de todo, cuando los cuerpos de la familia Hyuuga llegaron a Tokio, fueron recibidos por todas las personas de la ciudad, eran muy queridos y deseaban darles un último adiós.

Durante el funeral, muchas personas lloraban, otras solo guardaban silencio, pero los miembros del consejo que se encargaban de la empresa se encontraban discutiendo sobre el futuro de esta, al morir Hiashi había dejado un gran problema, no había quien dirigiera la empresa Hyuuga. Al ser Hinata tan pequeña no era apta para tomar una responsabilidad tan grande.

Además de que Hizashi, el hermano de Hiashi también había muerto tan solo un día después de que su hermano lo hiciera, y su hijo Neji también era aun muy pequeño.

Al percatarse de lo que estaban hablando esos sujetos Kurenai se acerco a ellos, y con el tono más indiferente, seco, amenazante y frio que pudo les dijo.

-dejen de hablar de eso ahora, arpías… ¿Qué no ven que no es el momento?, Hinata necesita nuestro apoyo, no mas problemas.-

-pero Kurenai, también debes de pensar en su futuro, si la empresa cae, ella también.-

-eso no pasara, yo me hare cargo de la empresa hasta que ella sea capas de hacerlo.-

-¿estas segura de eso?... se que los Hyuuga te nombraron tutora legal de Hinata, por lo tanto tienes derecho sobre todo lo que ella posee.-

-lo hago por que no quiero que sufra mas… no por el dinero.- a Kurenai de verdad le molestaba lo que esos sujetos trataban de insinuar sobre que ella quería la fortuna Hyuuga.

- si tu lo dices, mañana llamaremos a una reunión de urgencia, hay aclararemos todos los puntos, ¿estas de acuerdo?.-

-si.-

Cuando Kurenai dio por terminada esa platica, se dirigió de nuevo hacia Hinata, desde que le informo sobre la muerte e sus padre no se había separado ni un solo momento de ella.

Sasuke por su parte tampoco lo había echo, ahora menos que nunca iba a dejara a su amiga sola, la tenia tomada de la mano, quería que ella sintiera que el estaba con ella y que no la dejaría sola.

Hinata por su parte solo se dedicaba a llorar y mirar el lugar en el que estaba su familia, se le hacia sumamente doloroso saber que sus seres mas queridos se encontraban en una caja, la cual pronto seria llevada bajo tierra.

Los minutos parecían pasar demasiado lentos para la pobre niña, sus padre estaban siendo llevado bajo tierra junto con su pequeña hermana. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y ella solo podía ver como poco a poco las cajas desaparecían bajo la cripta familiar, un lugar al cual nunca le había gustado ir y en el que ahora se encontraba toda su familia.

La pesadilla, estaba comenzando para ella, ahora estaba en casa de su amigo Sasuke, rodeada por toda la familia de este. Hacia dos días que sus padres y hermana habían sido sepultados, pero aun se sentía como cuando se entero de la noticia. Ya no lloraba, pero tampoco sonreía.

Kurenai se mudo a la mansión Hyuuga para hacerse cargo de Hinata, desde ahí sacaría una vez mas a flote las empresas que eran de Hinata, lo que seria su futuro. Hinata odiaba volver a esa casa, ahí todo le recordaba a su familia. El sillón favorito de su padre a un lado del televisor, que a pesar de estar un poco viejo nunca fue capaz de tirar. La cocina, donde su madre pasaba horas haciendo todo tipo de comidas para que su familia se sintiera feliz. Los juguetes tirados de su pequeña hermana, los cuales nunca recogía, ya que siempre estaba jugando.

Cuando apenas estaba tratando se superara todo lo pasado, le llegó otra noticia mala para ella. Sasuke, su mejor amigo se mudaría de la ciudad, las empresas Uchiha tenían problemas y necesitaban solucionarlos cuanto antes si no querían que estas se vieran en quiebra.

-Hinata, mis padres dicen que debemos irnos- Sasuke bajaba la mirada, hace solo unos días los padres de su mejor amiga habían muerto y ahora el la tenia que dejar sola.- yo no quiero dej…-

-d-descuida Sasuke, e-estaré b-bien.- tomo la mano de su amigo y lo miro a los ojos.-s-solo júrame que s-siempre serás mi a-amigo-. Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro impidiéndole ver a Sasuke claramente.

Sasuke solo la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente, -siempre seremos amigos, Hinata… nunca lo dudes.- la soltó un poco para poder mirarla a la cara, y limpiarle un poco las lagrimas que empañaban sus ojos.- además vendré a visitarte y a pasar las vacaciones contigo, mis padres ya me lo prometieron.- le dio una sonrisa a su amiga para tratar de tranquilizarla un poco.

-Sasuke- Hinata no quería hablar mas, deseaba decirle que no se fuera, que se quedara con ella, pero era imposible, el debía estar al lado de su familia.-te deseo m-mucha s-suerte- por primera vez desde que sus padres murieron Hinata sonrió, sonrió solo para Sasuke.

Así Sasuke dejo a Hinata sola en su casa mientras el se iba junto con su familia. Por primera vez en su vida Hinata se sintió terriblemente sola, nunca había experimentado una sensación igual antes.

Miro a su alrededor, y nadie estaba con ella, Kurenai su tutora pasaba horas en la oficina y en reuniones de la empresa, dejándola siempre sola, ya no tenia a su amigo a su lado, ya no tenia a nadie a su lado.

Pasaba las horas encerrada en su recamara leyendo libros y los diarios que su madre escribió desde pequeña, nunca salía, no hablaba con nadie, no se juntaba con nadie, se aisló del mundo entero, solo ella y sus libros.

Ahora ya tenia 15 años y seguía con la misma rutina que tenia desde que Sasuke se fue, las únicas veces que se divertía y sonreía, era cuando el venia a pasar las vacaciones con ella, esa era la mejor época de todas.

En las navidades se sentía feliz, no tenía a su familia a su lado, pero siempre compartía esas fechas con la familia Uchiha, ellos siempre la visitaban para esa ocasión y se quedaban algunos días.

En la cena de navidad Hinata noto que Sasuke se encontraba algo cambiado, ya no sonreía por cualquier cosa, ya no hablaba tanto, ahora solo tenia una mirada fría, desinteresada y distante ante los demás, apenas u pronunciaba un "Hmp", como respuesta a algo.

-¿pasa algo Sasuke?- se animo a preguntarle a su amigo, tenían la suficiente confianza como para decirse lo que fuera.-te vez muy serio-.

-Hinata te tendrás que acostumbrar a la nueva fase de Sasuke-. La madre de este le respondí a Hinata, ya que Sasuke no se le veían muchas ganas de hacerlo. – mi hijo ya esta entrando a la adolescencia y su humor no es muy bueno que digamos.-

A Hinata le causo mucha gracia como Sasuke se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado por el comentario de su madre, en definitiva estar con ellos, le hacia mucho bien, lastima que su felicidad durara tan poco, como las festividades.

Decidió pensar en otra cosa, y entre plática y plática las horas pasaron rápidamente, hasta que llego la hora de entregar los regalos, para ella su parte favorita.

-este es de parte de Kurenai y mío- Hinata le extendió un paquete, grande y envuelto en un papel brillante a Mikoto y Fugaku, que lo recibieron muy agradecidos.

-gracias Hinata y Kurenai.- cuando lo abrieron se dieron cuenta de que era una fotografía de ellos dos, enmarcada por un hermoso marco de plata, con detalles elaborados a mano, y el sello Uchiha en una esquina. –esta hermoso-. Mikoto lo dijo mas para si que para Hinata, pero esta igual la escucho.

-es para que todo el mundo vea lo felices que son-. Y les regalo una sonrisa más.

- este es para ti Itachi, espero te guste- ahora Hinata le daba una paquete largo y pequeño envuelto en papel mate de color rojo.

-si es de tu parte claro que me va a gustar Hinata- sonrió de una manera que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara ante el, cosa que lo divertía mucho. Al abrir el regala vio que era un reloj de oro con el emblema de su familia en el interior. –me encanta Hinata, muchas gracias- se levanto de su asiento y beso la mejilla de Hinata, cosa que hizo que esta se sonrojara aun mas.

-Sasuke, este es tuyo- le dio una pequeña cajita con una envoltura igual a la que tenia el regalo de Itachi. Sasuke solo la miro y tomo el regalo sin separar la vista de ella. Al abrirlo se encontró con una cadena y un dije que tenia grabado el símbolo Uchiha de un lado y el Hyuuga del otro. –es para que siempre estén juntas nuestras familias – Sasuke no le dijo una sola palabra, pero se lo puso inmediatamente, cosa que Hinata tomo como un "me gusto mucho, gracias" y le regalo una de sus sonrisas.

-bien Hinata ahora es nuestro turno de darte un regalo a ti, este es de parte de toda la familia, sabemos que te gustara mucho- Fugaku se acerco hasta ella y le extendió una bolsa hermosamente decorada para la temporada, al abrirla Hinata encontró una fotografía donde salía ella, junto a sus padres y los Uchiha, todos parecían felices y riendo.

-g-gracias- las lágrimas empezaron a apoderarse de su rostro, pero no pudo llorar, ya que una mano la tomo por la barbilla, y la obligo a mirar al frente.

-no llores, como le dijiste a Sasuke, es para que siempre estemos unidos- Mikoto la abrazo, como una madre abraza a su hija, y así todos se unieron al abrazo, incluso Sasuke.

Cuando Hinata estaba en su habitación, mirando la fotografía que momentos antes le habían regalado, y completamente inmersa en sus recuerdos, una persona entro y se coloco enfrente de ella, sin decir ni hacer nada.

-Hinata-

Dio un pequeño brinco por la impresión, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su habitación, pero se tranquilizo al ver quien era. –Sasuke, ¿pasa algo?-.

-no solo quería hablar contigo- se sentó a un lado de ella, y la miro a los ojos.-¿puedo?-

-claro que si- Hinata le sonrió, quería volver a hablar con su amigo, como lo hacia antes.

-no quería dártelo delante de todos-Sasuke le extendió una pulsera a Hinata que tenia símbolos escritos pero que al final decía "love you for ever".- perdón por no envolverla, pero igual la ibas a desenvolver-. Se encontraba un poco sonrojado, pero le gusto mucho ver la cara que ella puso al momento de verla.

-me gusta mucho Sasuke… gracias- se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después abrazarlo.-yo también-

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco por lo que ella le había dicho, que quería decir con "yo también", le correspondió al abrazo, y justo antes de que el hablara, ella lo hizo.

-love you for ever-

Sasuke solo sonrió y siguió con el abrazo que ella le estaba brindando.

-sabes Hinata, voy a entrar a la preparatoria de Konohana, mis padres vivirán ahí.-

Hinata se separa un poco de el, para mirarlo a la cara, ese lugar no le gustaba mucho, ahí fue donde sus padres fueron asesinados, pero ahora ella tenia 15 años y pronto tomaría las riendas de las empresas que su padre le heredo, debía de ser valiente, y de la mano de Sasuke lo haría. Esa era una prueba de fuego para ella, y si la pasaba estaría más que orgullosa de si misma.

-iré contigo a esa preparatoria- lo mira decidida de sus palabras.

-¿estas segura?- en su cara se mostraba un deje de duda, el sabia muy bien lo que había pasado en ese lugar.

-si tu estas con migo, claro que iré.- su padre siempre decía que para mantener las empresas Hyuuga se debe de tener un carácter admirable y no doblegarse ante nadie. Su padre ya no estaba con ella, pero igual le demostraría su carácter al ir al lugar donde le arrebataron parte de su vida.

-entonces estaremos los dos en Konohana- después de dudarlo un poco, decidió ayudar a su amiga en esta nueva fase de su vida, el la ayudaría a sacar su valor y valentía a flote, el lo haría por su amiga.

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

n_n

Espero les haya gustado la primera parte, me gustaría mucho recibir sus reviews y saber que es lo piensan de mis historia, así me animaran a continuarla o a corregir algunos errores.

Gracias..


	2. Ilusiones

Todos los personajes de Naruto son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

********************************************************************************************************************

-por favor Kurenai.-

-he dicho que no Hinata.-

Hinata no sabía como convencer a su tutora de que le permitiera ir a vivir a Konohana para poder entrar a la preparatoria, junto a Sasuke.

-Kurenai- bajo la mirada y su semblante cambio a uno un poco mas triste –quiero tener amigos, convivir con otras personas, quiero… tener una vida- alzo la mirada para poder ver mejor a su tutora y amiga. -deseo ir a la preparatoria de Konohana-.

No sabia que responder, ante ese argumento y esa mirada, poco era lo que podía alegar en su contra, era verdad que desde la muerte de sus padres y la separación de Sasuke, Hinata había cambiado mucho, y hasta se había olvidado de ella misma un poco.

Tal vez era el momento de que esa pequeña niña conociera el mundo, y aunque la idea de que se fuera a esa ciudad no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, tendría que ceder ante las peticiones de su protegida, claro bajo sus condiciones.

Dio un suspiro de rendición antes de hablarle y concederle su petición.

-esta bien Hinata, podrás ir a ese lugar-

-gracias Kurenai- se le ilumino el rostro con las palabras de su sensei.

-pero- pudo ver como el rostro de Hinata se desilusionaba un poco al pronuncia el "pero", tal vez creía que seria malo para ella. –tendrás que cumplir con algunas condiciones mías. Si aceptas podrás irte a vivir a ese lugar-

Hinata solo se le quedo mirando, no estaba muy segura si esas condiciones la favorecerían o no, pero igual debía de arriesgarse.

-aceptare cualquier condición Kurenai sensei- se rio un poco por como la había llamando su protegida, solo cuando de verdad quería algo la llamaba de ese modo y eso solo ocurría muy pocas veces, la mayoría de estas fueron cuando ella era una niña.

-en ese caso… será mejor que te escribas de una vez, antes de que ya no puedas hacerlo.-

Antes de que terminara de decir la ultima palabra, Hinata ya había salido corriendo a buscar todos lo que necesitaba, no sin antes decir un gracias Kurenai sensei.

Por su cabeza pasaron miles de preguntas y dudas sobre si debía a no dejar a Hinata ir a ese lugar o no, sabia perfectamente que no seria nada fácil para ella vivir hay, pero ya era hora de que viviera un poco. Y como dicen la vida no siempre es fácil, ahora tendría que descubrirlo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* UNA SEMANA DESPUES *-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke, Hinata y Kurenai se encontraban entrando a un departamento, el cual por fuera parecería como cualquier otro, solo que por dentro tenía todas las comodidades que una chica puede desear o necesitar.

-Kurenai, te dije que no era necesario tanto lujo- Hinata cargaba una caja para introducirla a su nuevo hogar, mientras trataba de convencer a su sensei de que no necesitaba tantas cosas –es demasiado para mi-.

-una de mis condiciones es que vivirías como estas acostumbrada, eso es sin privaciones.- su sensei volteo a mirarla con unos ojos de burla – pero si quieres puedo olvidarlo y que tu te regreses conmigo… ¿aceptas?-

-n-no, hare l-lo que d-digas- bajo la cabeza y dio un suspiro de derrota antes de entrar definitivamente en su nuevo hogar.

-y tu Sasuke mas te vale que la cuides- ahora la mujer a cargo de las empresas Hyuuga se dirigía a Sasuke, aunque mas que dirigirse a el para hablar, era para amenazar.

-no tienes que decirlo Kurenai…. La cuidare- tomo la última caja que se encontraba en el auto y camino en dirección a la entrada del departamento de Hinata. –yo siempre estaré con ella-. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer en la entrada.

-eso espero Sasuke…. Eso espero- dio un suspiro y una mirada al cielo antes de entrar también ella.

Después de horas de acomodar todo perfectamente, además de limpiar y volver a limpiar lo que Sasuke y Hinata tiraban por estar peleando al decidir en donde quedarían mejor las cosas. Al final tomaron un pequeño descanso para comer algo.

Comida que Hinata se encargo de preparar, ya que según ella, tenia que acostumbrarse a hacerlo sola.

-si quieres puede contratarte alguien que te ayude-

-no Kurenai quiero arreglármelas yo sola.- Hinata llego hasta ello con una gran charola de sándwiches que acaba de preparar en la cocina.- además me gusta cocinar-

-bueno, pero a esto no se le puede llamar cocinar, ¿o si?- tomo uno de los sándwiches que Hinata había colocado en la mesa y le dio una mordida.- esta rico, pero igual no es cocina- y termino por darle otra mordida.

-mejor deja de molestarme Sasuke-. Ella igual se puso a comer lo que minutos antes había preparado –además igual te gusto- y le dedico uno sonrisa de victoria al ver que ya iba por su tercer sándwich.

Sasuke solo se volteo a otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo, ni el mismo se había dado cuenta de que este era el tercero que se comía.

Por su parte Kurenai solo los observaba, solo podía ver a Hinata reírse y sonreír al estar junto a Sasuke, el era su alegría y eso la atormentaba mucho.

No deseaba que Hinata dependiera de una sola persona para poder ser feliz. Parte de aceptar que ella viviera en Konohana y que entrara a la misma preparatoria que Sasuke, era el que conociera a amigos, que tuviera mas personas importantes a su lado.

Confiaba en Sasuke, pero también sabia que tal vez el no estaría para siempre a su lado, y el día que eso pasara tal vez Hinata no lo soportaría. Aun recuerda lo que le paso el día que el y su familia se fueron.

_-Hinata por favor sal de hay.- Kurenai tocaba muy molesta una puerta que daba al pórtico de la mansión. –me estas escuchando-._

_-Kurenai san, ella no a salido de ese lugar en 2 días, ni siquiera a querido probar bocado- una de las sirvientas de la mansión era la que estaba dándole los detalles de el comportamiento de Hinata._

_-y por que demonios nadie me aviso antes.- esta vez si que estaba molesta, Hinata llevaba así dos días y nadie se lo informo.- llama a Henri-_

_-en seguida Kurenai san- Salió corriendo a obedecer la orden que se le había dado. En tan solo un minuto ya había llegado junto con el chofer de la familia._

_-Henri, tira la puerta- pero Kurenai san. –TE DIJE QUE TIRES LA PUERTA ¡OBEDECE!- pocas veces le levantaba la voz los empleados, pero su desesperación era demasiada, no había como estaba Hinata ahí dentro._

_Cuando por fin el chofer tiro la puerta, se encontró con Hinata tirada en el piso con las fotografías de sus padres y hermana, además de una de Sasuke. Las tenias abrazadas que parecía que alguien más se las arrebataría en cualquier momento._

_Kurenai se acerco hasta ella, y la levanto con sumo cuidado, temía hacerle algún daño._

_-Hinata- _

_-todos me dejaron sola- alzo su mirada para ver a su sensei a los ojos.-no querían estar a mi lado… ¿Por qué? ¿Por que?-. Esa pregunta se la hacia una y otra vez._

_No sabía que contestarle a la pequeña, para alguien de su edad debe de ser un trauma bastante fuerte de soportar._

_-yo no te he dejado, y Sasuke tampoco, solo que tuvo que ir junto a su familia.-_

_-¡¿familia?!- su mirada al igual que su voz se entristeció demasiado para el gusto de Kurenai.- ¿Cómo la que perdí?-._

_-nos tienes a todos nosotros- hizo que volteara a ver a todos los sirvientes que ya habían entrado hasta el lugar. –Nosotros seremos tu nueva familia-_

_-¿en verdad, serán mi familia?-_

_-claro pequeña, después de todo te conocemos desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre. En parte también eres como nuestra hija- una de las sirvientas fue la que hablo en nombre de todos ante la pequeña._

_-lo vez Hinata, no estas sola y nunca lo estarás- volteó a Hinata de nuevo hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos._

_Hinata solo la abrazo con más fuerza y comenzó a llorar hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de su sensei no sin antes decir un "gracias por ser mi familia"._

No quería volver a verla de ese modo, desde aquel día no la había vuelto a ver llorar, siempre estaba jugando en la cocina, el jardín o en cualquier lugar en el que los sirvientas estuvieran.

-Kurenai ¿estas bien?- se sumió tanto en sus recuerdos que no se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke y Hinata se le había quedado mirando fijamente. –te vez muy distraída-

-no es nada, solo cosas e trabajo- sonrió para tratar de que no se preocuparan por ella.- pero será mejor de que terminemos esto pronto, o nunca lo haremos-

-esta bien- igual Hinata le dedico una sonrisa a ella.

-empecemos antes de que Hinata arruine este lugar con su mal gusto- Sasuke se levanto de su lugar para comenzar a molestar a su amiga.

-yo no tengo mal gusto- puso su cara de disgusto y se acerco hasta el –lo que pasa es que tu tienes gustos raros-

-si tú lo dices- dio una sonrisa de medio lado y camino hasta uno de los sillones que aun estaban con la envoltura de la fábrica. Mientras que Hinata lo seguía para continuar con la discusión sobre el gusto en decoración de cada uno.

-ha, chicos- Kurenai se quedo aun sentada en su lugar mirándolos discutir sobre donde iría ese sillón. Era raro como esos dos convivían.

Al final del día, cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse fue cuando terminaron de acomodar todas las cosas en el nuevo departamento de Hinata.

Todos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, llenos de polvo y pintura, ya que a Hinata no le gusto el color que tenia el departamento, por lo que tuvieron que pintarlo de nuevo.

No se dieron cuenta y se quedaron dormidos ahí, tirados en el suelo. Hasta que el celular de Sasuke sonó despertándolos a todos al mismo tiempo, además de asustarlos un poco.

-¿Qué paso?- Hinata y Kurenai se levantaron al mismo tiempo y formulando la misma pregunta.

-nada es solo mi celular- Sasuke lo saco calmadamente de su bolsillo y se retiro un poco para contestarlo.

Después de un rato volvió para informarles que irían por el en un rato mas. Así que Kurenai y Hinata dieron un último vistazo al "nuevo departamento" y quedaron muy satisfechas con lo que vieron.

-creo que hicimos un buen trabajo- Kurenai sonrió ante el trabajo bien echo que acaban de hacer.

-eso creo, pero igual sigo creyendo que Hinata tiene mal gusto-

-no molestes Sasuke-

-otra vez… ya no sigan con lo mismo-

-esta bien Kurenai- los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco la risa de los tres.

En tan solo tres minutos ya se encontraba afuera del departamento de Hinata el chofer de la familia Uchiha esperando a Sasuke para llevarlo a su casa.

-bien Hinata te veo en 2 días para ir a la escuela. Mas te vale estar lista a tiempo, que no pienso esperarte- Sasuke estaba parado en el lumbral de la puerta que daba a la salida, mirando a Hinata.-supongo que ya tienes todo ¿verdad?-.

-eso creo - llevo su mano a la barbilla como analizando si era verdad que lo tenia todo.- NO, me falta mi uniforme- de repente soltó un grito al recordar lo que le faltaba.

-no te preocupes Hinata "tus" uniformes llegaran mañana-

-¿Cuántos son Kurenai?-

-son dos- Sasuke se lo dijo un poco fastidiado por la manera en que Hinata se estaba comportando. Como era posible que no se había percatado de que no tenia el uniforme aun.

-¿y por que son dos?- su cara mostraba su duda, según ella solo debía de ser uno.

-uno es de para usarlo en eventos especiales de la escuela-

-haaaaaaa- movió su cabeza hacia atrás y adelante como reflexionando todo.

-yo ya me voy, luego nos vemos- se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el auto que lo estaba esperando.

-hasta luego Sasuke- se paro en el lugar que antes estaba el y lo despidió con un movimiento de manos.

Una vez más adentro del departamento y ahora estando solas Kurenai y Hinata se pusieron a platicar sobre los últimos detalles, para que se pudiera quedar a vivir solo hay.

-mira Hinata estas son las tarjetas que podrás utilizar- Kurenai le paso tres tarjetas de crédito – si quieres puedes ir a sacar dinero en efectivo a tu cuenta o utilizas las tarjetas.-

-esta bien Kurenai- las tomo y las guardo en su cartera-

-yo te estaré llamando seguido y cuando pueda vendré a visitarte. Si tienes un problema, el que sea no dudes en llamarme, ¿queda claro?-

-si muy claro, te preocupas demasiado por mi- le sonrió y a la vez se burlo de ella por la cara que había puesto.

-como sea Hinata, recuerda que aquí, no es muy conocida la familia Hyuuga, hasta podría creer que nadie la conoce.-

-eso es mejor para mí, así nadie me tratara diferente-

- si tú lo dices-

-espero poder hacer amigos en este lugar- bajo su mirada para mirar al suelo, cuando de repente recordó algo. – Kurenai ¿crees que encuentre a mi primo aquí?-

-es probable, pero igual ten cuidado no quiero que te lastimen- se acerco a ella, y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente. –me voy mañana -.

-tan pronto-

-tan pronto-

-si las empresas no se manejan solas, querida.- se separo un poco de ella y le sonrió para después irse las dos a su habitaciones.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* DOS DIAS DESPUES *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hinata se encontraba en la cocina preparándose el almuerzo. El día anterior cuando Kurenai se fue se sitio un poco triste, pero eso mejoro cuando llegaron sus uniformes, debía de admitir que eran lindos.

Consistía de una falda azul marino tableada dos cuartos arriba de la rodilla, que para ella eso era demasiado corta, pero que se compensaba con unas calcetas que debía de llevar hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y que eran del mismo color. Además de portar un saco de manga larga que tenia unos pequeños dobleces en los puños, unas pequeñas pinzas en cintura para que esta resaltara un poco más. Todo el saco estaba con detalles en blanco, lo cual resaltaba mucho con el azul marino del resto, además de llevar un listón el la parte de enfrente del uniforma a manera de corbata en color rojo. La blusa blanca que llevaba bajo el saco dejaba ver el cuello, por fuera del uniforme, lo cual le daba aun más elegancia a este.

El segundo uniforme era exactamente igual, solo que invertía los colores, en su mayoría era blanco con los detalles en azul marino, y la blusa era negra.

Después de comer su desayudo, tomo su maletín, con el cual empezaría una nueva etapa en su vida, dio un suspiro y camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de que la abriera alguien toco el timbre.

Al abrirla se dio cuenta de que era su viejo y gran amigo Sasuke Uchiha.

-vaya pensé que tardarías mas- ahí estaba el con el mismo uniforme que Hinata, solo que el saco era un poco mas largo y sin las pinzas que tenia el de las chicas, además de que el si llevaba una corbata en color rojo.

-pues no, estoy ansiosa por entrar a la escuela- no dejaba de sonreír ante la idea de conocer a nuevos amigos.

-entonces que esperas, apúrate- por estar tan en su mundo no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya había avanzado y estaba al otro lado de la calle.

Corrió para alcanzarlo, no sin antes serrar su departamento detrás de ella.

-Sasuke espérame- llego hasta su lado y tomo un poco de aire. –Creí que nos llevaría tu chofer- volteo a mirarlo.

-no quiero llamar la atención, es preferible caminar- en ningún momento volteo a mirarla, solo mantenía la vista fija en el camino y con sus manos detrás de su cabeza sosteniendo su maletín.

-bueno, entonces caminaremos-

Así caminaron hasta llegar a la preparatoria, no Vivian muy lejos de hay. Hinata vivía a media hora máximo de hay, y Sasuke a unos 45 minutos.

Al llegar a las puertas de la escuela, notaron la gran cantidad de alumnos que había, algunos de los cuales parecía que llevaban mucha prisa, ya que avenaban y le gritaban a todos los que encontraban.

Llegaron hasta el lugar donde se colocaron las lista de todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, indicándoles sus respectivos salones de clases, si como su tutor.

Sasuke fue el primero en mirar, en parte por que era el mas alto y con facilidad podía hacerse espacio entre todos los alumnos, y por que al mirarlo todas las chicas se quedaban embobadas con el por lo que con facilidad se hacían a un lado.

-baya creo que quedaste en el 1-C Hinata.-

- ¿en verdad?- trataba de llegar hasta la lista que estaba mirando Sasuke, pero le resultaba casi imposible. Y cuando por fin llego Sasuke ya no estaba hay, si no que mas delante de ella.-genial, ahora tendré que llegar hasta allá- .

Después de unos intentos fallidos por tratar de llegar hasta su amigo, decidió darse por vencida y salir de ese horrible caos y mejor esperarlo en un lugar menos concurrido.

Al salir de ese lugar camino hasta uno de los pilares cercanos al lugar, para asegurarse de que Sasuke la viera cuando terminara de ver las listas.

-hola- se sorprendí un poco al escuchar una voz detrás de ella, por lo que volteo para mirar quien era.

Era un chico alto con cabello castaño y ojos cafés con unas raras marcas en sus mejillas. Este le extendió su mano a modo de saludo y se presento.

-mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba- tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, que hasta cierto punto daba miedo.

-y-yo soy H-Hyuuga H-Hinata- hace años que no tartamudeaba, pero tal vez era por que solo hablaba con los Uchiha y con los sirvientes de la mansión.

Mientras tanto en una esquina de ese lugar un chico de cabello largo y castaño, con unos ojos similares a los de Hinata, no le quitaba la mirada de enzima, mientras ella platicaba con su nuevo amigo.

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

n_n

Espero les haya gustado la segunda parte, me gustaría mucho recibir sus reviews y saber que es lo piensan de mis historia, así me animaran a continuarla o a corregir algunos errores. por favor para cualquier escritor es muy importante saber si la historia les gusto.

gracias por sus reviews a:

_- gesy_

_-__princezzhina-dark__  
_

_-__AngiieHyuuga_

Gracias..


	3. De vuelta a la vida

Todos los personajes de Naruto son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ACLARACIONES: **si quieren una mejor idea de los uniformes de la escuela son los mismos que los de Vampire Knight, por si los quieren buscar para verlos.

A partir de ahora la historia tomara un pequeño giro, haciéndola un poco mas emocionante, incluso incluiré un poco de humor, terror y claro romance.

********************************************************************************************************************

Ruido y más ruido era todo lo que podía escuchar Sasuke, además de tener que soportar los empujones y las miradas lujuriosas de alguna que otra chica que se encontraba en su camino.

Hace más de cinco minutos que había perdido de vista a Hinata, por culpa de todos esos chicos que deseaban ver en que grupos habían quedado.

Después de lograr salir de todo ese alboroto se topo con un grupo de chicas que lo empezaron a mirar de una forma extraña, bueno al menos así le pareció a el. Se platicaban entre ellas y se reían, por un momento llego a pensar que era de él. Y en cierto punto tenia razón, solo que su risa no era de burla para el, si no de nerviosismo por el.

Según ellas nunca habían visto a un chico tan guapo en su vida, eran de segundo grado, pero igual las impacto la personalidad del Uchiha.

Después de algunos minutos de estar observándolo, desde que cruzo la puerta de la entrada, hasta que se vio envuelto en el "gran alboroto", atrajo todas las miradas de las chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor, y por que no decirlo que incluso de algunos chicos.

Busco con la mirada a Hinata, pero con toda esa gente le era casi imposible verla. Por suerte era bastante alto, lo cual lo ayudo para poder ver mejor, y después de algunos minutos logro verla, pero no la vio sola, frunció un poco el seño y opto por ir hacia ella.

Se acerco hasta donde estaba, empujando a todo el que se le cruzaba en el camino, ni siquiera se fijaba a quien o quienes estaba empujando, solo le interesaba llegar con Hinata.

Pero una de esas personas a las cuales empujo, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así como así.

-que te pasa, baka- Sasuke paro en seco, nunca le había gustado que lo llamaran de ese modo, ni siquiera su hermano mayor lo hacia, menos un desconocido.

Giro hasta quedar de frente ante el que tuvo la osadía de llamarlo de ese modo.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- puso su cara mas severa, esa era la manera en la que siempre todos se intimidaban ante el.

- aparte de baka, eres sordo.- era definitivo, ese sujeto se estaba ganando una paliza.

Sasuke lo tomo del saco con su mano derecha y lo acerco a el, aun con su mirada aterradora.

-¿quieres que te parta la cara DOBE?- si a el lo estaban insultando, claro que respondería de la misma manera, no permitiría que cualquiera lo insultara siendo su primer día, y ni aunque fuera el ultimo.

Rápidamente todos los que estaban alrededor empezaron a formar un círculo alrededor de ellos, era seguro que se habría una pelea, y como todos los "curiosos" querían estar en primera fila para verla.

Los dos se miraban retadoramente, al parecer el chico con el cual sasuke se había topado no le temía como lo hacían los demás cada vez que el ponía su cara amenazante.

Ninguno de los dos hacia ni decía nada, solo se miraban, Sasuke aun lo sostenía del saco y al parecer se le olvido ese "detallito", cuando los curiosos vieron que estos no hacían nada, uno de ellos se decidió por hablar.

-¿van a pelear o se van a besar?-

En ese momento tanto Sasuke como su "amigo" se apartaron inmediatamente con un leve sonrojo en sus caras, ninguno de los dos se percato de esa situación. Aunque ninguno lo sabía, ese era el primer día de clases para ambos, y no quería pelea, por ese motivo no había seguido con el juego.

Sasuke volvió a retomar su camino hacia Hinata, dejando atrás todo y maldiciéndose mentalmente por la situación que el mismo había creado, si tan solo lo hubiera golpeado y ya, pero no tenían que hacerse de palabras.

Cuando por fin llego al lado de Hinata, la vio reír junto a un chico de marcas raras en la cara. Nunca la había visto reír con alguien mas que no fuera el.

Sintió algo extraño, se sentía bien por su amiga, en su primer día había encontrado un amigo, pero también eso significaba que el ya no seria el único. Una extraña mezcla entre celos y alegría.

Se quedo mirándola unos segundos antes de poder reaccionar, sacudió su cabeza y volvió su mirada al frente, respiro ando y camino hasta ella y se nuevo amigo.

Cuando llego a su lado ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el estaba ahí, al parecer estaban tan entretenidos en su platica que nunca lo notaron, hasta que el hablo.

- Hinata ya se en que grupo quedaste- pudo ver como ella daba un salto de susto al escucharlo hablar, era verdad que no se había dado cuenta de que el había llegado a su lado.- estas en el 1-C-.

-Sasuke, me asustaste- lo miro con una mano en su pecho y la otra sosteniendo su maletín. Cuando se tranquilizo fue que pudo seguir hablando. -¿y tu?, ¿estarás con migo?-

-no, a mi me toco en el 1-E. pero nuestros horarios son muy parecidos, al menos tenemos un receso a la misma hora, y la salida también.-

-que mala suerte que no nos tocara en el mismo salón- hizo un cara de berrinche, que a Kiba y Sasuke les pareció algo graciosa, aunque ninguno dijo nada.

-yo también estoy en el 1-C.- Kiba se integro a la platica de su amigo y de el chico "raro", según el. – Estaremos juntos Hinata-.

Con ese comentario se gano la mirada asesina de Sasuke, pero igual no le dijo nada, ya que antes de que hiciera algo vio como Hinata sonreía por el echo de que estaría con ese tipo.

Hinata vio la mirada que Sasuke le dio a Kiba y decidió mejor presentarlos a ver si así las cosas se calmaban un poco.

-he, Sasuke el es Inuzuka Kiba- lo miro a el y después a su nuevo amigo.- Kiba, el es Uchiha Sasuke.- ahora miraba a Kiba para después mirar a Sasuke.

El primero en hablar fue Kiba, tendiéndole la mano a Sasuke, tal como la había echo antes con Hinata, -mucho gusto Sasuke-.

Lo dudo por unos momentos, pero al final también le dio la mano a Kiba, aunque solo le dedico un –Hmp-.

De pronto escucharon la campana que anunciaba la entrada a las clases, era el momento de separarse Sasuke y Hinata.

Esta miro con miedo a Sasuke, le aterraba quedarse sola, quedarse sin el en su primer día, siempre pensó que quedarían en el mismo salón de clases.

Sasuke camino un poco en dirección al que seria su nuevo salón, pero fue detenido por la mano de Hinata sobre la suya, sabia perfectamente que era lo que ella quería, pero había tomado la decisión de entrar en la misma escuela que el. Por lo que debía de enfrentarlo sola.

- todo va a estar bien Hinata, nos veremos en el segundo receso- volvió a retomar su camino no sin antes mirarla por encima de su hombro - cuídate- .

-Sasuke- no podía creer que el la dejara ahí, ni siquiera la había acompañado a su salón. Respiro ando y recordó que había sido ella la que decidió entrar a esa escuela, y era ella la que debía de vivir su vida, nadie más.

-vámonos Hinata, o llegaremos tarde- Kiba la tomo de la mano y se la llevo corriendo en dirección al que seria su salón.

Llegaron en pocos minutos, anqué en esos minutos Hinata se pudo dar cuenta de la gran energía que tenia su amigo, en el camino se la paso hablando, aunque ella no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, además de llevarla corriendo y prácticamente arrastrando al salón.

Al entrar el la llevo hasta una de las bancas que se encontraban casi al final del salón, había pocos alumnos por lo que podía escoger donde sentarse.

Una vez sentado Kiba seguía hablando, solo que esta vez ya lo podía escuchar mejor.

-tu amigo es un poco raro Hinata-

-¿tu lo crees?- lo mira con cara de duda, nunca se había puesto a pensar si Sasuke era raro o no, bueno solo lo conocía a el, así que para ella, el era muy normal.

- claro que si, además se ve muy….- de pronto dejo de hablar y se le quedo mirando con cara de miedo.- no te muevas Hinata-.

-que ¿Por qué?- la mirada, mas la actitud de Kiba la asustaron, de seguro traía algo que pudiera hacerle daño, se puso pálida y cerro los ojos fuertemente, tenia miedo de hacer algún movimiento y que pasara algo.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz, muy tranquila a su parecer, como alguien puede hablar con tanta tranquilidad, ni siquiera ella es capaz de hablar así.

-tranquila solo es una Araneomorphae agelenidae-

-¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?- Hinata y Kiba voltearon a ver al sujeto que había hablado, por un momento Hinata se olvido de su miedo, para cederle el lugar a su curiosidad, ¿Qué diablos era eso de la arane… algo? Que había dicho el.

Al mirar como esos dos lo estaba viendo se sintió un poco incomodo, nunca le gusto que las personas lo vieran de ese modo.

-es una simple araña- la tenia en su mano derecha y con ella se dirigió a la ventana y la dejo hay, para que se fuera a donde más quisiera. Una vez hecho eso fue a dirigirse a su lugar, sin mirar a Hinata ni a Kiba.

Los cuales aun tenían su cara de "¿what?", por como había llamado a una simple araña. Hinata reacciono y fue hasta el, había sido muy grosera por la forma en que lo había mirado, y mas después de que el la ayudo.

-h-hola- llego hasta el y se sentó a su lado.- m-mi nombre es H-Hinata, H-Hyuuga Hinata- le extendió su mano y le dedico una sonrisa, la cual acompaño con un sonrojo de sus mejillas.

El volteo a mirarla, después de todo el no seria el único raro hay, gracias a que usaba unos lentes oscuros, ella no se podía dar cuenta de que el también la miro como  
"bicho raro".

-yo soy Aburame Shino-

-gracias por quitarme esa araña de enzima-

-no fue nada, no tenias por que asustarte, solo buscaba un lugar para hacer su telaraña.-

Hinata no entendía muy bien a ese chico, pero igual le agradaba. – lo que pasa es que la cara con la que kiba me advirtió, pensé que era algo mas.-

-si y tu arruinaste la broma que le había echo a Hinata, hubieras visto su cara cuando le dije que no se moviera.- Kiba llego hasta ellos y decidió también hablar.

-¿e-era una b-broma?- Hinata no creyó que en su primer día como "amigos" este ya le estuviera jugando bromas. Bajo su mirada en señal de "soy un fracaso".

-vamos Hinata, solo fue una broma, que no somos amigos.- cuando escucho la palabra amigos de labios de Kiba, levanto rápidamente su mirada y le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, deseaba tener mas amigos aparte de Sasuke. Nunca supo como era convivir con amigos, pero ahora ya tenia a uno, ya tenía a Kiba.

- yo soy Kiba- ahora era el turno de el para presentarse ante Shino .-y aunque arruinaste la broma, ¿podemos sentarnos contigo?

-si quieren- no expresaba mucho sus emociones, su mirada y su rosto siempre era el mismo, pero creo que estaba contento de encontrarse con dos nuevos amigos.

Así Hinata y Kiba tomaron sus lugares junto a el, durante las clases no hablan mucho, solo por excepción de Kiba, que a la menor oportunidad trataba de hacer reía a Hinata y de molestar a Shino.

Conocieron a todos sus maestros y las materias que tendrían que llevar, así como sus horarios de clases, y todo lo que dan el primer día.

Cuando por fin salieron al primer receso, Kiba tenia que ir a entregar uno papeles que le quedaron pendientes al momento de escribirse, mientras que Shino fue llamado por uno de los maestros al salón de reuniones, para tratar un asunto con el.

Dejando sola a Hinata, después de un muy buen inicio a su nueva vida, se encontraba con un no tan buen "medio tiempo".

Camino un rato, no tenia ganas de ir a la cafetería a comer nada, y mucho menos quedarse donde había tanta gente. Llego hasta uno de los jardines de la escuela, el cual no se encontraba tan lleno de alumnos y se sentó en una de sus bancas.

Miraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y solo le dio por suspirar, esta era la vida que ella quería vivir, una vida de estudiante, bueno según eso le había dicho Kurenai.

Así pasó varios minutos solo mirando como todos reían y hablaban, todos excepto ella, ya que sus dos nuevo amigos la había dejado sola por atender sus asuntos.

De pronto sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella, primero pensó que solo iban a sentarse a la misma banca en la que ella estaba, por lo que prefirió levantarse para irse, pero la voz de la persona que se acerco se lo impidió.

-espera-

Al voltear a ver a la persona que la hablaba se topo con una chica de cabello y ojos castaños, con dos extraños moños a cada lado de su cabeza. Venia junto con un chico de sellas muy pobladas y una mirada un poco o "mucho" muy extraña.

-¿tu eres familiar de Neji?- al parecer ese chica era muy poco gentil a la hora de hablar, ya que lo hizo de una manera muy brusca.

-¡¿N-Neji?!- Hinata nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes, y ahora le estaban preguntando si era su familiar.

-sus ojos se parecen mucho, por eso creí que eran familia. No he conocido a nadie más con ese color de ojos-

-n-no conozco a n-nadie que s-se llame N-Neji- se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa ante las preguntas y la mirada de esa chica y del raro chico.

-tal vez el si te conozca, le preguntare- la chica gira dispuesta a irse del lugar, cuando escucho la voz de su compañero dirigirse a la chica.

-disculpa la brusquedad de mi amiga, es solo que tiene la llama de la juventud- se acerco hasta Hinata y hizo un pose que a la vista de todos y de la propia Hinata era algo exagerada. –mi nombre es Lee, y ella es TenTen, gusto en conocerte.-

-y-yo soy H-Hinata- estaba algo asustada por el comportamiento de esos dos, no era normal que se comportaran tan raro.

-¿eres una Hyuuga?-

-he… s-si-

-entonces si eres familiar de Neji. Aunque es muy raro que no lo conozcas, pero descuida le diré que tu estas aquí para que se conozcan.- y volvió a hacer una de sus raras poses que mas que confianza le daban miedo a Hinata. –bueno nos vamos, cuídate… por cierto estamos en el salón 2-F-.

-¿e-están en s-segundo a-año?-

-si-

Así los dos chicos se alejaron de ella, tal y como se había acercado, solo que esta vez dejando a una Hinata confundida, asustada y pensativa. ¿Quién será Neji? ¿En verdad son parientes?

Así se fue caminando hasta su salón de clases, y justo cuando iba a llegar se le vino un recuerdo a la mente que por poco y olvida, su primo vivía en esa ciudad, ¿Qué tal que ese tal Neji, fuera el hijo de su tío Hisashi? Sin quererlo lo encontró y para su fortuna estudiaba en la misma escuela que ella.

Al llegar a su salón tomo asiento, al parecer ni shino, ni kiba había llegado aun, de echo solo algunos alumnos se encontraban hay, para ser mas especifico solo dos, y al parecer están en un plan romántico, lo que hizo sentir muy incomoda a Hinata.

Pero justo cuando iba a salir de hay, apareció el profesor que les daría clases, lo que la obligo a volver a su asiento.

Después de unos minutos llego shino, y gusto cuando la campana estaba sonando, apareció Kiba, que como siempre iba riendo y con un gran apuro.

A Hinata aun no se le iba la idea de que su primo estuviera en esa misma escuela, lo malo era que esta un grado mas arriba que ella, y no se creía capas de ir a buscarlo sola, por lo que le pediría el favor a Sasuke en cuanto lo encontrara.

Por lo demás todo fue muy normal, en el segundo receso estuvo buscando a Sasuke, pero nunca lo encontró, a pesar de que el mismo le dijo que la vería, este nunca apareció por ningún lado.

Pero para su buena suerte Kiba y Shino si estuvieron con ella en toda buscando a Sasuke, después de un rato decidió que era mejor disfrutar lo que quedaba del receso, total ya habría muchas oportunidades para buscar a su primo y así poder conocerlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían llegado a las dos ultimas horas del primer día de clases, las cuales serian impartidas por un mismo profesor.

Desde hace mas de 20 minutos que la clase había comenzado, y el profesor aun no llegaba al salón de clases. Algunos chicos platicaban, otros preferían estarse besando con sus novias o novios, y Hinata, bueno ella solo se quedo en su lugar escuchando y observando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Aunque sus dos nuevos amigos le agradaban mucho, sentía que aun no tenia mucho de que hablar con ellos, trato de platicar con Shino, pero no comprendió mucho lo que el le decía. Y bueno Kiba, como siempre solo estaba tratando de que ella se avergonzara.

Cuando por fin entro el profesor al salón, Hinata no pudo evitar abrir más sus ojos y hasta su boca.

Por la puerta del salón, había entrado su profesor de literatura Hatake Kakashi. Era alto, de un cuerpo mas que perfecto, su rostro era el mas atractivo que Hinata haya visto antes, unos ojos negros y aunque en uno de ellos había una cicatriz, eso solo lo así verse mas apuesto. Su cabello era blanco, casi al mismo color que los ojos de ella.

Solo una palabra lo describía… perfecto. Hinata nunca se percato de la manera en la que se había quedado mirando al profesor, pero Kiba para su mala suerte si la vio.

-Hinata cierra la boca- pero al parecer su compañera esta en algún estado de trance por que al parecer no escucho ni una sola palabra. – ¡HINATA!- grito tan fuerte que todo el salón, incluido el profesor volteó a mirarlos.

Cuando por fin ella despertó, se encontró con la mirada de todo el salón sobre ella, y para colmo de males, también la de su profesor. En cuestión de segundo toda su cara tomo un intenso color rojo y se desmayo, por la vergüenza.

Desde ese momento no supo que fue lo que siguió, solo cuando se despertó en la enfermería de la escuela, y pudo ver que a su lado estaba Sasuke, que al parecer se había quedado dormido por cuidarla.

Se levanto con cuidado de la cama en la que se encontraba recostada y camino hasta el, lo despertó moviéndolo suavemente y pronunciado su nombre, pero al parecer a Sasuke lo asusto, ya que al despertar cayo bruscamente de la silla en la cual se había quedado dormido.

Al principio a Hinata le causo mucha gracia ver como Sasuke se había caído, pero de inmediato, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Cómo s-sabias que e-estaba aquí?- aun no se borraba por completo la sonrisa de su cara al ver a Sasuke en una situación así, pero pudo disimularlo muy bien, bueno eso pensó ella.

-fui a buscarte a tu salón, y el chico ese con el que estabas en la mañana me dijo que te desmayaste- cuando por fin se puso de pie, sacudió un poco sus ropas y volteo a mirar a Hinata, que aun se encontraba a su lado.-el y otro chico se estuvieron esperando a que despertaras, pero como no lo hacia, se fueron.-

Sasuke pudo ver que ella se estaba riendo, y supo inmediatamente que era de el, por lo torpe que fue al caerse de la silla, pero era el momento para que el se cobrara su burla.

-al parecer Hinata… te gusto mucho tu profesor de literatura- se lo dijo con un tono de burla, que hizo que Hinata inmediatamente cambiara su rostro sonriente a uno de miedo.

-p-por q-que d-dices e-eso?- bajo la mirada y le dio la espalda a Sasuke para no volver a sufrir un desmayo, pero su plan no funciono mucho , ya que en la dirección a la cual volteo se encontraba el profesor Kakashi con unos papeles en la mano y hablando algo con la que parecía ser la enfermera.

Comenzó a respirar rápidamente y los colores de nuevo subieron a su cara, cuando Sasuke noto la manera en la que Hinata se puso, volteo a la misma dirección en la que ella estaba mirando y vio al que se imagino era el profesor por el cual ella se había desmayado anteriormente.

Dio un suspiro y giro los ojos en señal de fastidio, nunca creyó que Hinata fuera de las chicas que se enamoran de su profesor, eso era de lo mas absurdo, los profesores nunca le prestaban atención a las alumnas, aunque estas se les ofrecieran en cada momento, sabia muy bien que Hinata no haría nada por el estilo, con lo cual tenia aun menos posibilidades.

Debía de admitir que el dichoso profesor no se veía tan viejo, de hecho era muy joven para ser profesor, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que era profesor.

Tomo las cosas de Hinata, y a ella por el brazo arrastrándola hacia la salida de ella enfermería, por que al parecer no le podía quitar la vista de encima a su profesor, desde que lo vio.

Volvió a girar sus ojos y una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios al ver que en tan solo un día Hinata fue capaz de hacer se de dos nuevos amigos, además de "embelesarse" de su profesor.

Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera, y Hinata perdió a su profesor de vista esta reacciono al fin, y vio que en verdad era muy tarde, el cielo ya mostraba unos colores naranja, lo cual solo era señal de que pronto anochecería.

Tanto ella como Sasuke se fueron a sus casas, no sin antes preguntarle a el, el por que no lo encontró en el segundo receso, como el lo había prometido.

La explicación era muy sencilla, según Sasuke. En su salón solo había una bola de locas y maniáticas chicas que no lo dejaron tranquilo un solo segundo, desde que entro en el. De entre todos ellas destacaba una chica peli rosa, que al parecer era la más traumada de todas. Y para su mala suerte también estaba un chico, con el cual ya había tenido un problema en la mañana del cual, bueno no le fue como el hubiera querido, el cual se llamaba Naruto.

Así Sasuke fue relatándole a Hinata, como esas odiosas chicas y Sakura, la odiosa chica de pelo rosa, no lo dejaron ni un momento y que por tratar de deshacerse de ella, había perdido todo el segundo receso. Pero que por fortuna en la salida si fue capaz de liberarse de ellas.

A Hinata le pareció gracioso que aun su amigo siguiera con ese "toque" para las chicas, pero que sin embargo nunca le había conocido a ninguna novia.

Al llegar a casa de Hinata, Sasuke se fue a la de el, dejándola sola en su departamento, el cual le pareció demasiado grande para ella sopla. No le gustaba sentirse así, fue hasta el buro donde se encontraba el teléfono y le marco a Kurenai, la cual le contesto de inmediato, pensando que tal vez algo malo le había sucedido.

Pero Hinata solo deseaba que Kurenai le enviara a la que había sido su nana desde que sus padres murieron, sabia que le había dicho que quería vivir solo, pero no le gusto la sensación de llegar a un lugar en el que nadie la esperara.

Kurenai estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Hinata y quedo de mandarle a su querida nana en un par de días, después de hacerle todo un interrogatorio de cómo había sido su primer día, opto por dejarla ir a descansar.

Así pasaron las primeras dos semanas de escuela para Hinata, en las cuales ya había logrado hacer una gran amistad con Kiba y Shino, con los cuales ahora se llevaba de maravilla, y los cuales al parecer eran los únicos que sabían de su existencia en esa escuela.

Sasuke por su parte cada vez se así mas popular entre las chicas, para su mala suerte, según el, ya que muchos chicos en verdad lo envidiaban por eso y a otros solo les caía algo mal, ya que para ellos era muy arrogante y presumido.

No se habían visto en la escuela, debido a las locas fanáticas de Sasuke y a la timidez de Hinata que nunca se acercaba a él cuando lo veía rodeado de tantas chicas. Solo se veían en casa, por lo general en el departamento de Hinata, ya que a Sasuke no le gustaba mucho que Hinata fuera a su casa, cosa que le extraño mucho a ella, pero que decidió no cuestionarle a Sasuke.

Con respecto su primo Hinata lo tuvo que olvidar por un momento, ya que todo el grupo de el se fueron a una excursión que duraría algunos días, por ser fuera de la ciudad.

Los días pasaban y a Hinata cada vez le gustaba mas su profesor, era muy buena en literatura por lo cual no tenía ningún problema con esa materia, y por lo cual no tenía mucha interacción con su apuesto profesor.

Cuando la ultima clase termino, la cual era justamente la de literatura, estaba dispuesta a marcharse, cuando la voz de su profesor se lo impidió.

-señorita Hyuuga, espere por favor- para Hinata esa era la voz mas sexy que había escuchado. De pronto ella misma se sonrojo por los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente.

Trago saliva y camino temblorosamente hasta llegar al lugar de su profesor. Cuando llego, el estaba guardando todo el material con el cual había dado la clase, cuando volteo a mirarla, Hinata sentía que su cuerpo temblaba con gelatina, su respiración se detuvo unos segundos y su corazón latía con mucho mas fuerza.

Se sentía como una niñita tonta, a la cual le gusta su profesor, pero eso era… una niñita tonta a la que le gusta el profesor. No sabía por que la había llamado, pero sabia que debía controlarse como lo había estado asiendo cada vez que lo miraba para que no notara el estado en el que la ponía.

-señorita Hyuuga, he notado que es muy buena en literatura- se le quedo mirando a los ojos negros de su profesor y por un momento no escucho nada de lo que este le decía, hasta que solo reacciono bajando su vista al suelo de nuevo por la vergüenza de haberse quedado mirándolo de esa manera, pero que al parecer el no noto. – ¿le gustaría entrar a un concurso de reclamo?-

Por un minuto no supo muy bien que contestar, pero luego se le vino una gran idea a la mente, con la cual podría lograr grandes cosas.

CONTINUARA………

* * *

Gracias a todas las que me mandaran sus comentarios.

Estaré muy feliz de recibir sus dudas, comentarios y más. Le daré un giro a la historia y espero que les guste y que no sea como la mayoría de las historias Sasuhina que se desarrollan en la escuela.

Saludos, cuídense bye n_n y perdonen la tardanza.


	4. Amigos

Todos los personajes de Naruto son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

*************************************************************************************

Una chica triste y decepcionada de ella misma era la que había entrado al departamento que su tutora y segunda madre le habían acondicionado para su estadía en la escuela, y que ahora también habitaba la que fue su nana y mejor amiga en la niñez.

-Que bueno que ya volvió Hinata san- la mujer aun estaba en la cocina, preparando lo que seria la cena, y solo se dio cuenta de la llegada de su querida "niña" por el ruido de la puerta. –Te prepare tu platillo favorito- salió de la cocina para poder ver a su querida Hinata. La encontró tirada en el sofá de la pequeña sala, con la mirada perdida en el techo y con cara de fracaso. -¿pero que te ha pasado pequeña?- se acerco hasta quedar a pocos metros de ella.

-soy un fracaso nana- fue lo único que fue capas de decir, sin dejar de mirar al techo.

-¿pero por que lo dices?- acerco una silla que no se encontraba muy lejos y se coloco junto a Hinata.

-tenia una gran oportunidad, y por mi tonta timidez la deje ir- ahora si volteo a mirar a su nana, a la cual vio sonriendo.

-¿es por tu profesor de literatura?- Hinata siempre le contaba todo lo que le pasaba y sentía a ella, siempre había sido la única que la había escuchado.

Hinata solo afirmo con la cabeza sin dejar de lado su cara de decepción hacía ella misma, por la gran oportunidad que había tenido de pasar más tiempo con su apuesto profesor.

-¿Qué paso?- se acomodo en su asiento para poder escuchar mejor lo que Hinata le diría –cuéntamelo todo pequeña, tal vez te pueda dar un consejo-.

Así Hinata comenzó a contarle lo que le había pasado desde el momento en que este le pidió que entrara al concurso de declamación.

_Flash back_

_-entonces acepta o no entrar al concurso señorita Hyuuga- desde que le había hablado para pedirle que entrara al concurso no le quito la vista de encima, observando cada una de las reacciones que ella tenia._

_-K-Kakashi s-sensei yo… y-yo- en su mente corrió la idea de que no había mejor manera de poder estar mas tiempo con su profesor que estando siendo entrenada y enseñada por el para un concurso. Justo cuando iba a decirle un si, otra idea cruzo su mente._

_Estar en un concurso así, significaba hablar delante de muchas personas, las cuales observarían cada movimiento, cada palabra que ella daría. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella y su boca a temblar, quería decir el si, pero justo en ese momento lo que dijo fue un._

_-NO- bueno más bien lo grito, y después de eso salió corriendo del salón, dejando atrás a su profesor._

_Fin flash back_

La mujer comenzó a reírse de ella y aunque trataba de controlarse para no hacerlo, le era prácticamente imposible evitarlo. Ver que su pequeña había crecido como para que se interese por el sexo opuesto le daba alegría, pero ver que aun no había madurado lo suficiente como para dejar de ser su niña, le daba mucha gracia.

-no te rías de mi nana- le dijo entre una mezcla de tristeza y reproche por la actitud de la mujer hacia ella.

-perdón Hinata, es solo que aun no puedo creer, que mi pequeña se halla ilusionada por un chico, y no cualquier chico, si no que su profesor.- dejo de reírse para tomar un semblante un poco mas serio que del que acostumbraba.

-quiero un consejo- se sentó en el sofá en el que anteriormente estaba recostada, para quedar frente a frente a su nana.

-y que puede decirte una vieja como yo- dio un suspiro y continuo – sabes que un profesor nunca se fijaría en una alumna, tu amor por el, solo es tuyo, no de el-

Hinata bajo la cabeza sabia que cada palabra de la mujer frente a ella era cierta, su profesor nunca mostro ningún interés en ella.

-además pequeña, aun eres muy chica, de seguro muchos chicos de tu edad estarán dispuestos a ser tus pretendientes- tomo las manos de la joven entre las suyas para que esta volteara a verla. –Mejor olvídate de tu profesor y piensa en algún otro chico.-

No estaba muy convencida de si podría o querría olvidarse de su profesor, pero no tenia opción, eso solo era un amor platónico que no la llevaría a nada. Tal vez fue mejor decirle que no.

-lo intentare- le regalo una sonrisa a su nana como una forma de sellar esa conversación.

-bien entonces vamos a cenar, así puedes contarme como ha estado el joven Sasuke hace tiempo que no lo veo- así ambas se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse a la cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- a la mañana siguiente.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata se levanto como de costumbre, se arreglo, desayuno, y salió rumbo al la escuela, desde hace un par de días Sasuke no pasaba por ella, ya que su padre había ordenado que el chofer lo llevara.

Aunque no iba con su amigo ya no le incomodaba como antes ir sola, de echo se sentía bien caminar todos los días por la mañana, así podía espejar sus ideas y sobre todo olvidarse de su querido profesor.

Todo el día fue normal, hasta que llego la hora del segundo receso en el cual encontró a Sasuke escondido detrás de unos botes de basura.

-¿Sasuke?- se acerco aun dudando de que fuera el, ya que nunca lo había visto de esa forma.- ¿Qué pasa?- llego hasta el, al confirmar que efectivamente era su amigo.

-pasa que todas las chicas son unas locas, esquizofrénicas que solo quieren que yo…- de pronto miro la cara que su amiga le dedicaba, la cual indicaba que no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que el decía. Después de unos segundos opto por tratar de corregir lo que había dicho.-bueno no todas, tu no eres así. Pero la mayoría de esta escuela si.-

-pues yo no veo que eso te moleste cuando ellas hacen tu tarea o te regalan comida.- ahora se estaba burlando de el, por las cosas que aceptaba de sus tontas fanáticas.

-bueno, ellas lo hacen por que quieren, yo no se los pido- se cruzo de brazos y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-pero igual lo aceptas. No has pensado que tal vez ellas lo tomen como una oportunidad para acercarse a ti-

Nunca pensó que si aceptaba esas cosas, esas chicas pensarían que tendrían alguna oportunidad, Hinata tenía mucha razón en lo que le decía. Y por estar tan pensativo con las palabras de su amiga nunca vio llegar a la mayor de sus fanáticas.

-Sasuke kun- una chica peli rosa se acerco hasta el hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara. –el profesor de historia nos esta buscando, quiere que nos pongamos de acuerdo para hacer el trabajo.- se lo dijo con la voz mas melosa que fue capaz de hacer.

Sasuke por su parte al darse cuenta de la cercanía de la chica se alejo de inmediato de ella, y con su postura seria y fría solo le dedico un –Hpm-.

Cuando volteo a mirar a dirección de donde se encontraba Hinata, solo la vio ahí mirando todo el numerito que esa chica fue capaz de hacerle, por lo que vio Sakura nunca se fijo en la presencia de la peli azul, que aun estaba en un lado de el.

Pero justo cuando iba a decirle a Hinata que la vería luego, fue jalado del brazo por Sakura. Iba a protestar por la manera en la que esa chica lo estaba tratando, pero vio como Hinata solo le sonreía y le decía adiós con la mano, por lo que decidió dejarlo mejor así.

Después de eso Hinata volvió a su rutina diaria entre las clases y sus amigos Kiba y Shino, bueno con ellos no era una rutina, pero igual siempre era con los únicos con las que hablaba, ya que ninguna de las chicas de su clase ni de ninguna otra le habla.

La siguiente clase que seguía era la de literatura con Kakashi sensei, no quería verlo después del gran ridículo que según ella hizo el día anterior, pero debía de tomar la clase. Para su fortuna el siempre llegaba tarde a todas las clases, lo cual le daba tiempo de relajarse un poco.

Cuando por fin llego al salón, dio la clase como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Hinata peno que para el nada ocurrió, solo para ella. Su nana tenia razón, el nunca la iba a ver como nada mas que una alumna.

La clase termino y salió del salón, debía de ir a la biblioteca a dejar un libro que anteriormente había pedido prestado, por lo que se despidió de Kiba y Shino para dirigirse a su destino.

Al llegar se dirigió a la bibliotecaria y le dio el libro para que cancelara su préstamo, después de eso volvió a pedir otro libro que le pareció interesante por lo poco que pudo leer.

Así salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse a su hogar, pero por estar tan interesada en su nuevo libro no se fijo en la persona con la cual choco de frente.

-perdón no me fij…- cuando alzo la mirada para ver a dicha persona se topo con su atractivo profesor de literatura, el cual la había seguido desde que salió del salón, hasta que salió de la biblioteca.

Se quedo sin palabras, nunca había estado así de cerca con el, y se veía mucho mas guapo que en otras ocasiones, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, todo en el lograba volverla otra.

Inconscientemente Hinata recorrió con la mirada cada parte del rostro de su sensei, memorizando cada detalle de ese. Pero la magia se rompió cuando el hablo.

-señorita Hyuuga, ¿puedo hablar con usted?- la tenia sujeta de los hombros para evitar que cayera al momento en que choco con el.

Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza aun embobada por lo atractivo que era. El la dirigió hacia uno de los salones que estaban solos, para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste participar en el concurso de declamación?- con esa pregunta Hinata salió de su aturdimiento, para pasar a un estado de vergüenza ante su profesor, además de colorear toda su cara de un color rojo muy brillante.

-n-no me g-gusta que l-las p-personas m-me v-vean- bajo la cabeza, tal vez el se burlaría de ella por lo tonta e infantil de su respuesta.

Después de algunos minutos sin tener respuesta de su profesor, decidió alzar la mirada para verlo. Y lo vio sentado en uno de los pupitres cercanos con la mirada fija en ella.

Los colores subieron aun más a su rostro y cuando quiso volver a bajar la mirada, su profesor se lo impidió colocando una de sus manos en la barbilla de esta.

-no deberías… eres muy linda como para que quieras ocultarte de todo el mundo- ni un solo momento aparto la mirada de ella

Hinata solo puedo quedarse sin habla ante las palabra que acababa de escuchar, su profesor la había dicho que ella era linda. Se sentía volar en las nubes.

-que te parece si en lugar de el concurso de declamación, entras al de relato y escritura- la soltó y se alejo hacia la puerta de salida de aquel salón.

Ates de que el saliera, ella le dio su respuesta casi automáticamente sin pensar muy bien.

-si-

-entonces te espero mañana a la hora de salida en el salón de profesores- siguió su camino rumbo a la salida, para dejar sola a Hinata en ese salón.

Se sentía en las nubes, volando sin ningún rumbo fijo, inconscientemente se formo una sonrisa en sus labios. En ese momento era la chica mas feliz del mundo solo por que su profesor de lijo que era muy linda.

Con esa idea fue directo a su casa, iba un poco mas despistada y distraída de lo que normalmente acostumbraba, tropezaba con todas las personas con las que se encontraba en el camino, e incluso con algún que otro poste eléctrico que también encontraba.

Después de tanto golpe decidió que lo mejor era sentarse un momento en una de las bancas que se encontraban cerca de un parque. Al llegar volvió a suspirar como lo había echo antes, y su mirada aun estaba en las nubes.

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido para ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había obscurecido y cuando se dio cuenta, las luces de la calle ya estaban encendidas. Se levanto rápidamente para correr rumbo a su casa y no preocupar a su nana más de lo debido.

En toda la noche no puedo dormir, ni pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su "cita" con Kakashi a la hora de la salida.

A la mañana siguiente llego mas temprano de lo normal a la escuela, estaba ansiosa por que las horas pasaran rápido y así poder llegar con su adorado sensei. A su mente venían las palabras de su nana sobre olvidar a su profesor, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

En el segundo receso volvió a encontrarse con Sasuke, solo que esta vez no estaba escondido detrás de los botes de basura, si no que se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro.

Camino hasta donde se encontraba y se sentó frente a el. Sasuke solo alzo la vista para poder ver a Hinata y la noto un poco mas extraña de lo normal, su cara tenia un extraña brillo y sus ojos tomaron un poco de la luz que hace años solían tener.

-¿te pasa algo Hinata?- coloco en libro que momentos antes estaba leyendo para poder concentrarse en su amiga. -¿te vez algo…rara?-.

-solo estoy feliz- no paraba de sonreír y de abrazar el libro que tenia entre las manos.

- y eso… ¿Por qué?- ahora la duda y la curiosidad se apoderaron de el, y no pararía hasta averiguarlo todo sobre la supuesta felicidad de Hinata.

-Kakashi sensei me escribirá en un concurso de literatura-

-¿y eso que?- por un segundo Sasuke perdió el interés, pero de inmediato lo volvió a recuperar y ahora con mas fuerza.

-que así podre pasar más tiempo con el, no es genial-

-¿te sigue gustando?-

Hinata solo afirmo con la cabeza sin poder dejar de sonreír, solo que esta vez con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-sabes que el nunca te hará caso ¿verdad?, el solté te ve como una alumna mas Hinata- sus palabras sonaron muy rudas para los oídos de Hinata, primero se lo decía su nana y ahora el, tal vez tenían algo de razón.

Dejo de sonreír y bajo la mirada al libro que tenía entre los brazos. Por un momento Sasuke se sintió mal de verla en ese estado, no quería que se sintiera mal, pero sabia que ese tal Kakashi nunca se fijaría en ella. Cuando iba a acercarse para tratar de darle alguna palabra de aliento fue detenido por la voz de ella.

-p-pero el m-me dijo que e-era l-linda- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, alzo la mirada a Sasuke el cual tenia una cara que ella nunca antes había visto. -¿Qué p-pasa S-Sasuke? ¿e-estas b-bien?- se levanto de su lugar para poder ver mas de cerca a su amigo.

-que te dijo que- Sasuke igual que ella se levanto de su lugar para tomarla por los hombros y mirarla fijamente – ¡CONTESTAME!- ahora le estaba gritando.

-S-Sasuke- nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera

-solo contéstame Hinata, que fue lo que el te dijo exactamente- trato de tranquilizarse lo mas que pudo, pero haber escuchado que ese tipo le dijo a Hinata que era linda lo altero un poco.

-solo m-me d-dijo que e-era l-linda-

De pronto la soltó y se dio media vuelta, dejándola aun mas confundida que hace unos momentos cuando el tomo esa actitud.

-iré a tu casa en la tarde- eso fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida. Hinata no dijo nada, solo se quedo observando como el salía y la dejaba sola.

Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero de seguro no tuvo un buen día y ella no le encontró en su mejor momento, con esa idea se fue directo al que seria su "cita" con su profesor.

Cuando llego a la sala de maestros, dudo en tocar a la puerta, cuando lo hizo la voz de Kakashi sensei le indico que podía entrar, le extraño mucho que su profesor haya llegado temprano, pero recordó que tal vez era ella la que había llegado tarde. De nuevo el nerviosismo se apodero de ella y vivió a dudar en girar o no la perilla de la puerta para poder entrar.

Cuando por fin se decidió por hacerlo abrió lentamente la puerta, estaba nerviosa por estar en ese salón sola con su profesor.

-K-Kakashi s-sensei y-ya e-estoy…aquí – de pronto su nerviosismo se esfumo de la nada, su mirada recorrió todo el salón en el que se encontraba.

No era la única en ese lugar aparte de su profesor, había tres chicos más en ese lugar. Uno de ellos era muy apuesto con unos ojos color agua marina capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera, además de su cabello color rojo que le daban aun mas un toque mágico, solo que al parecer era muy reservado y con cara de pocos amigos.

Pero delante de el se encontraba una chica la cual ella ya había visto antes, de echo la vio en su primer día de clases y si no se equivocaba su nombre era TenTen, una chica linda aunque algo "brusca" a su parecer.

El tercer chico era alto con el cabello largo y castaño, también era muy atractivo, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era el color de sus ojos, era muy parecido, si no que idéntico l de ella.

Se quedo mirándolo a los ojos, y el hizo lo mismo, ninguno de los dos se decía una sola palabra o se movían de su lugar, hasta que su sensei hablo.

-Hyuuga siéntate al lado de TenTen- Hinata volteo a verlo, para luego mirar a la única chica que se encontraba sentada hay.

Camino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado pero aun no podía quitarle la vista de encima a ese chico que tenia un color de ojos tan parecido a ella. Según sabia nadie a acepción de su familia poseía ese color, era único entre los Hyuuga. De pronto recordó a su primo Neji y que de seguro era ese chico que ahora estaba con la mirada fija al frente.

-Neji- lo dijo casi como un susurro que escapo de sus pensamientos, pero la chica que estaba a un lado de ella si la escucho.

-si el es tu primo Neji Hyuuga- Hinata volteo a mirarla, y esta solo se dedico a mirar en dirección de el Hyuuga. –Es un poco serio pero es buen chico- después de eso le dedico una sonrisa a ella y se enfoco de nuevo en el libro que tenia.

Hinata por su parte no podía creer que había conocido a un Hyuuga, a su primo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, siempre deseo tener un hermano mayor y tal vez con el podría encontrar a uno.

Kakashi les explico que cada uno de ellos estaba hay para participar en un concurso diferente.

Gaara iría al de redacción, TenTen al de poesía, Hinata al de relato y escritura, y Neji al de declamación. En el cual Hinata no había querido participar antes, les repartió algunos libros sobre el concurso en especifico al que asistirían y los dejo solos mientras el salía un momento.

A Hinata no le interesa en ese momento mucho su profesor, se intereso más su primo, al cual tenia enfrente. Se armo de valor y se levanto de su lugar para ir al lado de el. Cuando llego trago un poco de saliva antes de poder hablarle.

-h-hola… s-soy H-Hinata- le sonrió y le extendió la mano para que este la tomara. Pero Neji no hizo el mas leve movimiento, parecía que Hinata era invisible ante los ojos de el. –N-Neji y-yo s-soy tu p-prima-.

Este solo alzo la mirada, con la cual logro que a Hinata le cruzara un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, nunca había visto un mirada tan severa, fría y llena de odio en su vida.

-lo se, pero no me interesa saber nada de ti, y mucho menos… conocerte- de nuevo volvió a concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo, dejando a una Hinata con la mano extendida y con una enorme mezcla de sentimientos en su interior.

El y ella eran los únicos que quedaban de la familia Hyuuga, y este no quería conocerla ni saber nada de ella. Nunca se habían visto en su vida y el le guardaba un odio que no comprendía.

Bajo la mano que antes le había extendido a el, y camino de nuevo hasta su lugar, en el cual TenTen la estaba esperando.

-no te preocupes por lo que te dijo. Es muy orgulloso, pero estoy segura de que con el tiempo cambiara su actitud hacia ti- en su primer encuentro, ella no fue tan amable y sonriente con ella, pero ahora parecía como si fueran grandes amigas.

Hinata ya no dijo nada mas, solo se quedo en silencio y observando la espalda del que era su primo y al cual tal parece no le agrada en absoluto. Por estar tan pensativa en su primo, nunca se dio cuenta de que Kakashi sensei ya se encontraba en el salón y incluso dando unas indicaciones.

Todos iban saliendo del lugar, pero Hinata se quedo un poco mas hasta que vio cono Neji se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes voltear a mirarla y dedicarle de nuevo una de sus miradas llenas de odio.

-¿son familia?- Kakashi se acerco hasta ella y se sentó en el asiento que antes ocupaba Tenten.

-si- bajo la mirada, por primera vez no le causaba nerviosismo estar cerca de su profesor, ahora estaba mas preocupada por el problema con su primo.-p-pero creo q-que no l-le a-agrado m-mucho-.

-¿Por qué lo crees?-

-n-no me t-trato m-muy bien q-que d-digamos- estaba a punto de llorar cuando sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya. Volteo a mirar al responsable de ese acto y se encontró con la profunda mirada de su profesor.

-entonces el se lo pierde. Si es un chico listo pronto se acercara a ti.- no sabia muy bien el motivo ola razón pero inconscientemente se acercaba cada vez mas y mas al rostro de Hinata.

Hinata en cambio se perdió en los profundos ojos negros de el, que no se daba cuenta de cómo el se acercaba cada vez mas a ella.

Cuando estuvo a punto de rosar sus labios se alejo de manera brusca y rápida de ella, se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta su escritorio.

-nos vemos mañana, Hyuuga- esas fueron sus únicas palabras después de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Se decía una y mil veces que no podía, no debía de estar muy cerca de esa chica y no podría controlarse.

Mientras tanto Hinata no entendía muy bien la actitud de su profesor, algunas veces se portaba amable, y otras parecía que la quería lo mas lejos posible de el. Era verdad que a ella le gustaba, pero nunca había echo nada que pudiera incomodarlo o molestarlo.

Dio un profundo suspiro y tomo todas sus cosas para dirigirse a su casa, durante todo el comino no hizo otra cosa mas que pensar en su primo, ¿Por qué la trato así? ¿Por que la odia?, claro si es que era odio lo que el sentía por ella, ya que nunca se había visto. Esas preguntas eran las que seguían en su mente una y otra vez y que para su desgracia no sabía cual era la respuesta.

Después de algún rato por fin llego a su casa, al entrar dejo las llaves en una pequeña mesita que se encontraba cerca junto con sus cosas de la escuela.

-ya llegue nana- camino hasta el sillón y justo cuando se iba a sentar escucho una voz que no era precisamente la de su querida nana.

-ella no esta- de la cocina salió un Sasuke con la mirada fija en ella y con un vaso con juego en la mano. –Fue por víveres al supermercado- se quedo recargado en el marco de la puerta tomándose el jugo que momentos antes el se había servido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- de inmediato camino hasta quedar frente a el, se le hacia algo raro verlo, por lo general siempre la visitaba en lo fines de semana.

-te dije que vendría, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-ha, perdón lo olvide- paso a un lado de el y entro a la cocina a servirse también ella un vaso con jugo.

-te he esperado por mas de una hora, ¿Dónde estabas?- la verdadera pregunta que el deseaba hacerle era ¿con quien estabas?, pero creyó que seria muy fuera de lugar.

-en la escuela- dio un sorbo al jugo que tenía en las manos antes de continuar. –Hoy empecé con la clase extra para el concurso-

-¿Qué concurso?-

-el de literatura… ¿no te lo había comentado?-

-no- Sasuke se estaba empezando a molestar por el hecho de que su amiga ya no le contara las cosas que le sucedía, antes era el primero en enterarse de todo.

-perdón, debí olvidarlo- le sonrió de una manera dulce para después pasar a su lado nuevamente y sentarse en el sillón.

Sasuke solo la siguió con la mirada hasta que esta tomo asiento, no sabia exactamente el por que fue a su casa, pero desde que la vio en la escuela y le conto lo de su profesor no había podido estar tranquilo.

Camino hasta ella y se sentó a un lado, aun sin quitarle la vista de encima. A Hinata esto le estaba pareciendo un poco raro, el hecho de que Sasuke se comportara de ese modo no era algo muy normal. Además como la había tratado no era una reacción digna de un Uchiha.

-¿pasa algo Sasuke?- se decidió a hablar para tratar de que Sasuke dejara de verla de esa manera.

-no lo se… eso dímelo tu- se acomodo mas en su asiento y endureció mas sus facciones.

- decirte… ¿Qué?- ella por su parte solo se hizo un poco mas así atrás de su asiento, como tratando de alejarse de el.

-¿Qué pasa exactamente con tu profesor?-

-n-nada- genial ahora ya estaba tartamudeando, eso era señal de que Sasuke no le creería nada de lo que ella dijera.

Podía ver como Sasuke la miraba si parpadear un solo segundo, trataba de averiguar algo que para ella no existía, su profesor de literatura según ella nunca había echo nada anormal. El echo de que le dijera linda no significaba nada, solo que ella se ilusiono un poco por ser el primer hombre, aparte de su padre que se lo dijera.

Debía hacer algo y rápido para distraer la atención de Sasuke a otro tema o en definitiva no soportaría la mirada que este le dedicaba, y terminaría corriendo fuera de la casa.

-h-hoy vi a m-mi p-primo- como arte de Kami, recordó lo vivido hoy con el y decidió que esa era buen pretexto para desviar la conversación.

-¿tu primo?- funciono, Sasuke se olvido del tema de Kakashi y se concentro en el "primo".- ¿Qué primo?-

-el hijo de m-mi tío H-Hizashi- se calmo un poco después de ver la reacción de Sasuke, la cual parecía un poco más relajada y menos severa que antes.

-¿por el cual tus padre vinieron a este lugar?-

-si-

-¿y que paso con el?- esta vez la curiosidad se posiciono de las palabras de Sasuke, mostrando su notorio interés en el nuevo tema.

-creo que no le agrado mucho- sus nervios se había esfumado por completo, ahora solo la tristeza por su primo se hacia presente de nuevo.

-¿te trato mal?- si así había sido ese tipo pagaría, por ello.

-NO- no podía decirle toda la verdad de cómo el la había tratado, conociéndolo iría a reclamarle y lo que menos quería era buscarse mas problemas con el, aunque no sabia muy bien por que tenia problemas con el.

-¿entonces?-

-solo se porto distante.-

- en ese caso con el tiempo se acercara a ti- no le convencían las palabras de Hinata, pero por ahora confiaría en ella. Investigaría quien es el "primito" de Hinata y lo vigilaría para que este no le hiciera nada malo a ella.

Pero por ahora estaba más preocupado por lo del mentado profesor de literatura, ese tipo no le daba para nada buena espina. Hinata era muy ingenua y no se daba cuenta de algunas acciones que los demás hacían. Por fortuna el si.

Desde algunos días había visto las miradas que ese tal Kakashi le dedicaba a Hinata. De echo en una ocasión logro verlo en uno de los salón mirando por la ventana a nada mas y nada menos que a Hinata, si ese tipo intentaba algo raro con ella, se las vería con el.

No sabía por que, pero siempre había tenido la necesidad de proteger y cuidar de ella. Estando a su lado se sentía tranquilo, en paz y no permitiría que nadie le quite eso… nadie.

CONTINUARA……..

* * *

Hola de nuevo, dirán que siempre que publico un capitulo escribo lo mismo al final DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, la verdad es que el saber si la historia les agrada o no es muy importante para mi.

Como saben estas historias son solo un medio para expresar nuestras ideas atreves de los personajes que tomamos prestados del gran **Masashi Kishimoto **y su gran obra maestra "Naruto". Por lo tanto para todos los autores de historias es importante recibir sus opiniones, sugerencias, o comentarios, no importa si les gusto o no la historia, igual deseamos saberlo.

Por eso y para no hacer mas largo esto, les pido que me digan que tal esta la historia. Como ley hace poco en una de las historias a las cuales entre y en la cual la autora puso al final de su capitulo.

_**Bueno que tal, sean sinceros y no le hablen a la pantalla la única manera de que me entere es a través de sus reviews. Sayo nos leemos.**_

**_-__vampirville__-_**

Y bueno yo creo que eso es muy cierto, bueno cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima.


	5. Sensei

Todos los personajes de Naruto son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

*************************************************************************************

Al día siguiente para sorpresa de Hinata, el mismísimo Sasuke la estaba esperando en la entrada de la escuela. Estaba recargado en una de las paredes cercanas a la entrada, con las manos en sus bolsillos y cara de pocos amigos, tal vez lo hacia para tratar de alejar un poco a todas las chicas que lo perseguían.

Cuando por fin llego hasta el, lo saludo educadamente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, claro con la duda de por que se encontraba en ese lugar. Si bien era cierto que llego a pensar que era por esperarla a ella, también podría ser por que esperaba a alguna otra persona.

-hola Sasuke-

-hola- le contesto tan fríamente que Hinata creyó que seria mejor irse directo a su salón.

-nos vemos luego- hizo una rápida reverencia y empezó a caminar a su salón, hasta que Sasuke la detuvo con su autoritaria voz.

-te acompañare- se retiro de su lugar y paso por delante de Hinata rumbo a las aulas. –Quiero que me digas quien es tu primo- volteo a verla de reojo antes de seguir caminando.

-no es difícil saber quien es, se parece mucho a mi, sobre todo en los ojos.- llegando por fin a su lado le explico como podría saber quien es su primo.

-olvidaba que todos los de tu familia tienen los mismos ojos- por un momento Sasuke ya no dijo nada mas, solo se dedico a seguir caminando hasta que Hinata le volvió a hablar.

-por favor no vallas a decirle nada- caminaba con la cabeza baja y con un tono muy triste en su voz. –Déjame a mí, por favor- esta vez volteo a mirarlo antes de decirle esto ultimo.

Sasuke estaba decidido en ir y hablar con ese tal Neji, pero al mirar a Hinata de esa forma y pidiéndoselo de esa manera, no podía hacerlo. El día anterior después de que ella saco a la platica ese tema, el solo se había dedicado a hacerle mas y mas preguntas, hasta que la nana de Hinata llego a interrumpir, eso sin contar que Itachi fue por el para llevarlo a una importante reunión de los Uchiha.

Ya se encontraban en la entrada del salón de Hinata, por lo que se habían detenido casi sin darse cuenta de ello, ella aun seguían con la mirada puesta en el, de una manera suplicante para tratar de impedir que este hiciera algo que la perjudicara mas con Neji.

Ninguno decía nada, a Sasuke le pasaban mil ideas y pensamientos por la mente sobre que le diría a ese tipo, pero no podía fallarle a Hinata y arruinarle cual quiera que sea el plan que ella tuviera.

-esta bien, no diré nada, pero si te vuelve a tratar mal… me conocerá-

-gracias Sasuke- sonreía de felicidad al ver que su amigo había aceptado no meterse entre ella y su primo, en el tenia a un confidente, pero no deseaba que se entrometiera en esto.

De pronto y sin saber muy bien el por que, Sasuke se quedo hipnotizado con la sonrisa que Hinata le estaba dando como agradecimiento por mantenerse a raya. De tan solo verla, parecería que todo su cuerpo se congelara en el mismo lugar y no pudiera mover un solo musculo, solo podía observarla.

-con permiso chicos, están en plena entrada- volteo a mirar al responsable de romper el momento que compartía con Hinata, ya que ella se había quedado de la misma forma que el. Y para su mala suerte se encontró con el "querido profesor de literatura".

-perdón Kakashi sensei- de inmediato Hinata se hizo a un lado con la cara completamente roja y con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Al igual Sasuke se hizo a un lado, solo que este con un poco menos de entusiasmo.

-la clase va a comenzar, entre por favor señorita Hyuuga- Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kakashi, y este así lo mismo con el, pareciera que quisieran matarse mutuamente con la mirada, solo que Sasuke tenia ventaja sobre el… poder acercarse a Hinata sin problemas.

-nos vemos… HINA- se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Todo ante la mirada de Kakashi, que solo pudo apretar fuertemente su mandíbula y entrar rápidamente al aula.

Para Hinata recibir un beso en la mejilla de parte de Sasuke, además de que la llamara Hina, no era nada extraño, siempre se despedían de la misma manera cuando estaba con toda la familia Uchiha, lo extraño era que nunca lo hacia en publico o cuando no estaba alguien que lo obligara.

Ella solo le sonrió para luego entrar al salón y tomar su asiento junto a Kiba y Shino, que al parecer no notaron la presencia de Sasuke, el cual fue a dejarla hasta el salón.

Una vez que estuvo sentada junto a sus nuevos dos mejores amigos, el primero en comenzar a hablar, como siempre fue Kiba.

-no creen que es raro que Kakashi sensei llegue temprano- lo decía mirando a Shino y de reojo a Hinata, la cual no se había percatado de ese detalle.-por lo general se tarde mas de 20 minutos en llegar.-

Hinata volteo a mirar a su profesor, pero solo lo vio sacando todos los libros que utiliza en clase, aunque esta vez llevaba una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones descubiertos. Se veía aun más guapo de lo que es, su piel, sus labios. No podía creer que ella pensara en esas cosas, de inmediato se sonrojo y volteo hacía otro lugar para tratar de despejar su mente.

Desde que conoció a su profesor de literatura, extraños pensamientos ocupaban su mente. Era raro para ella, pero su profesor lograba despertar en ella sensaciones raras, pero que no eran del todo desagradables.

Durante la clase, todo parecía normal, los intentos de Kiba por que Shino hablara o que Hinata se distrajera con alguna tontería para que la descubriera el profesor, Kiba era un gran chico, pero hay que decir que llegaba a ser muy molesto en algunas ocasiones.

Más de 3 horas fueron las que Hinata tuvo que soportar la tortura que su maestro le producía sin darse cuenta, como podía ser que alguien logre poner así a una chica con solo su presencia, bueno creo que alguien tan guapo como Kakashi si era capaz de eso y mas.

Al finalizar las clases, tanto Kiba como Shino acompañaron a Hinata hasta su departamento, desde que se conocían ninguno de ellos conocía donde Vivian los demás, por lo que decidieron que si iban a hacer amigos, era bueno que conocieran sus respectivas casas, empezando por la de Hinata, que era la que quedaba mas cerca.

Al llegar a la entrada, todo parecía transcurrir muy normal, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando entraron al departamento, Kiba se quedo con la boca completamente abierta y observándolo todo, mientras que Shino solo permanecía con su actitud calmada de siempre, pero igual observándolo todo.

Hinata entro como si nada y los invito a pasar, una vez adentro le hablo a su nana para presentarlos.

-nana ellos son Kiba Inuzuca y Aburame Shino- le señalo a cada uno de ellos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Kiba, Shino ella es mi nana Akane, pero yo solo le dijo nana.- ahora les señalaba a su querida nana.

-mucho gusto chicos, que bueno que Hinata ya tenga nuevos amigos- les sonrió a los dos para después volver a hablarles. -¿se quedaran a comer?-

-¿no es molestia?- Shino fue el único en contestarle, ya que Kiba aun seguía "en su mundo".

-claro que no, me gustaría que se quedaran- Hinata se separo de su nana para ir al lado de sus amigos.

-esta bien-

-¿y tu Kiba?- le extraño mucho que no haya dicho nada desde que entraron, ya que siempre hablaba mucho.- ¿también te quedas?-

-ha- cuando por fin reacciono, trato de recuperar la compostura –si…claro-.

-pero tendrán que esperar un poco, ya que aun no esta lista- Akane se dirigió a la cocina aun hablándoles –platiquen mientras tanto-

Hinata los llevo hasta la pequeña sala y los tres tomaron asiento, mientras tanto la nana de ella les llevaba algunas bebidas, para que platicaran más cómodos.

-Hinata…- Kiba hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablándole, además de observar solamente el vaso que tenia en la mano -¿eres rica?-

-¿p-por q-que lo d-dices?- de pronto su mirada se entristeció y tuvo que bajarla al suelo. Había olvidado por completo todos esos muebles lujosos que Kurenai había comprado para ella, de seguro que ellos pensarían que los invito para presumirles o algo así.

-mira todo esto- Kiba volvió a levantar la vista y señalar todo lo que había hay.

Por su parte Shino solo se dedicaba a tomar su bebida, pero igual observaba lo que Kiba señalaba y la actitud de Hinata ante lo que el estaba diciéndole, era seguro que a ella no le gustaba mucho eso.

-si lo estas viendo, ¿para que preguntas?-

-tú no te metas Shino-

-yo n-no los t-traje p-para que s-supieran si era r-rica o n-no- no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con sus amigos, tenia miedo de que estos le dijeran algo como presumida, o algo peor. –p-por favor n-no se m-molesten con m-migo-

-¡¿molestarnos?!- kiba camino hasta ella y la rodeo con su brazo por los hombros.- ¿Por qué haríamos eso?, eres nuestra amiga, solo que me sorprendió un poco que no nos dijeras esto antes-

-n-no quería q-que p-pensaran que e-era…-

-presumida- acabo de decir Kiba. – eres una tonta, nos hicimos tus amigos por tu forma de ser, no por lo que tengas o no-

Hinata alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo, además de una gran sonrisa que adornaba su cara, esto solo logro que ella pusiera una igual en su rostro. En verdad que había encontrado a un buen amigo en Kiba.

-quien lo diría, encontré a una gran amiga y además… rica- puso una cara meditación y coloco su mano en su barbilla, como tratando de descifrar un gran misterio. –ya se quien puede ayudarme cuando necesite algo de dinero- de nuevo volteo a mirar a Hinata para volver a sonreír.

-eres un idiota- volteo a mirar a su amigo con su semblante frio de siempre. –como se te ocurre decirle eso, pensara que ahora solo te importa por que te puede ayudar.-

-solo bromeaba Shino, yo nunca le pediría algo así a Hinata-

-gracias- de nuevo volvía a bajar su mirada, pero esta vez con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Hinata solo bromeaba en verdad, igual seria tu amigo si fueras mas pobre que yo… que ya es mucho decir- Kiba trato de corregir la broma que antes había dicho a Hinata, se sentía horrible al ver a su amiga llorar, era la primera vez y esperaba ser la ultima, era una sensación que no quería volver a experimentar.

Shino se levanto de su asiento para ir al lado de Kiba y Hinata, el también la había visto llorar, y al igual que Kiba no le gusto eso.

-no es e-eso Kiba- trato de limpiarse los ojos con sus manos, se sentía tonta, tenia demasiados años que no lloraba, desde que su familia murió y ella se encerró en el ático. Cuando lloraba por ellos siempre era por la gran tristeza de haberlos perdido, pero ahora lloraba por la alegría de haber encontrado amigos. Siempre había creído que llorar era símbolo de tristeza pero ahora sabía que también eran de alegría. –Es solo q-que me a-alegra t-tener amigos c-como u-ustedes-.

Kiba y Shino se le quedaron viendo unos momentos, luego los dos se voltearon a ver entre si, para ir y abrazarla al mismo tiempo que ella les correspondía.

-igual nosotros hina- duraron así unos minutos mas, ahora sin decirse una sola palabra mas, bastaba con sentirse en ese abrazo para sentir que estarían unidos para siempre.

Desde la puerta de la cocina Akane había escuchado todo, además de estarlo viendo. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, mientras en su pensamiento agradecía a Kami por permitirle a su pequeña encontrar amigos como esos.

Después del pequeño momento emotivo todos se dirigieron a comer las delicias que la nana de Hinata había preparado, Kiba ya había recobrado su característico carácter, el cual era comenzar a gritar y comer como un loco, mientras que Shino permanecía callado y tratando de que Kiba se comportara un poco mejor. Hinata por su parte solo sonreía ante todo lo que su amigo hacia y decía.

Kiba le platico prácticamente toda su vida a Hinata, mientras que Shino solo lo mas elemental, cuando llego la hora de despedirse, ella los acompaño hasta la salida. Al volver con su nana, la encontró tratando de quitar una mancha de salsa del sillón blanco que se encontraba cerca del televisor.

-ese chico es un verdadero remolino-

-si quieres les diré que ya no vuelvan nana- se sentía triste, esa tarde había sido muy divertida para ella, como hace años no tenia una, pero si a su nana le molesto, no los volvería a llevar.

-yo no dije eso- dejo de tratar de quitar la mancha para poder ver mejor a Hinata –estoy dispuesta a volver a levantar este lugar, con tal de ver la sonrisa que tenias cuando estaban ellos aquí-.

-gracias nana- corrió para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y retirarse a su habitación.

-si esto fue en el primer día, no quiero saber como serán los otros con ese chico aquí- dio un suspiro y volvió a su labor de quitar esa mancha.

Durante los días después Hinata conoció tanto la casa de Kiba como la de Shino, además de a sus familias, eran muy agradables, un poco raras pero agradables. Sentía que cada vez se asía mas unida a ellos, se sentía muy feliz de estarlos conociendo tan bien, además de que ellos ya conocían casi toda su vida.

En la escuela era otra cosa totalmente distinta, las clases no iban tan mal, sus calificaciones eran muy buenas, pero en las horas que tenía que estar con Neji en el taller, para mejorar su escritura y ganar el concurso eran algo totalmente distinto, cada vez era mas frecuente que el la insultara y humillara, tal vez no directamente, pero si con su manera de ser hacia ella.

El día estaba por terminar, su tortura estaba por acabar. Dio un profundo respiro y se fue directo a su casa, no sabía muy bien la razón, pero estaba cansada de todo, de todos, nunca creyó que la vida fuera así.

_Dos meses después_

El dichoso concurso esta por comenzar, todos están listos para representar a su escuela, incluidos claro Hinata, Tenten, Neji y Gaara. Al parecer esos concursos reúnen a mucha gente, algunos concursantes y otros curiosos o personas que van a apoyar.

Kakashi les indica a cada uno el lugar que deben de tomar para concursar, a Hinata le toca muy separada de los demás, eso hace que se ponga un poco nerviosa, pero no tanto como para no dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Empieza a respirar en tiempos para tratar de tranquilizarse, la hora de comenzar con su historia ha llegado. Empieza a escribir y su mente olvida todo lo demás, su mano se movía casi por inercia, era raro pero eso parecía ser la mas natural del mundo, a su mente venían todas las ideas tan claras como el roció del amanecer.

Las horas pasaban y ella aun continuaba escribiendo, cuando por fin término dio una última revisión a su trabajo y le agrado el resultado. Lo entrego a los jueces encargados de calificarlo y fue al lado de su sensei. Los resultados no se publicarían hasta dentro de tres días, por lo que solo quedaba ir al lado de sus compañeros.

Llego al lado de su sensei, y se sentó junto a el, no dijo una sola palabra pero podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, en verdad que el lograba inquietarla de sobre manera.

Al término de todos los concursos Gaara paso a la siguiente ronda al igual que Neji, solo Tenten quedo fuera, se molesto un poco y amenazo a uno que otro de los jueces con una pluma y un lápiz que traía en la mano. Con ella cualquier cosa puede llegar a ser un arma mortal.

Después del pequeño incidente Kakashi logro tranquilizarla para después llevársela a la escuela y dejarla a en su grupo, es increíble como una chica puede volverse loca. Hinata trato de hacer lo mismo, después de todo ella ya había terminado y sus resultados estarían hasta dentro de tres días, y bueno Gaara y Neji no eran precisamente sus amigos.

Cuando intento despedirse de su sensei este le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella y la llevo a uno de los salones que estaban en ese momento desocupados, al entrar cerro la puerta detrás de el, y se dedico a observar a Hinata.

Con la mirada de su sensei los colores se le subieron al rostro, pero después el nerviosismo se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte al ver como no le retiraba la vista de encima.

-¿p-pasa algo s-sensei?- se decidió por hablar, tal vez así todo terminaría pronto.

-no lo sabes… ¿verdad?- su mirada aun permanecía clavada en ella.

-s-saber q-que- dio unos pasos hacia atrás para tratar de mantener un poco mas de distancia entre ellos.

-lo que provocas en mi- comenzó a caminar hacia ella. – ¿no has visto como logras ponerme?-

-s-sensei y-yo- cada paso que el daba hacia ella, ella lo daba en contra, no podía creer que se encontrara en esa situación.

Su marcha se detuvo por culpa de un escritorio que se encontraba allí, miro hacia atrás y vio que no podía seguir avanzando, cuando dirigió su mirada al frente pudo ver a su sensei parado frente a ella y a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

Kakashi coloco sus manos a cada lado de Hinata y las apoyo en el escritorio que tenia a su espalda. Acerco aun más su rostro y hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, respiraba su aroma y rosaba su nariz contra su fino cuello.

-¿Por qué me pones así?, ninguna mujer logra esto en mi-

-y-yo n-no…- su cara ya se encontraba totalmente roja, y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Desde que lo conoció sintió algo por el, pero la situación la sobrepasaba.

-no digas nada- se retiro de ella y le dio la espalda, no podía permitirse perder el control de esa manera, y menos con ella.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Kakashi volvió a hablarle, esta vez de una manera mas ronca y hasta se podría decir sensual.

-eres muy linda Hinata- se giro de nuevo hacia ella y la tomo del brazo para de un movimiento brusco acércala a el.

-K-Kakashi sense….- no termino de hablar, ya que unos labios se habían apoderado de los suyos. Era una sensación nueva, nunca antes había experimentado algo igual, era algo extraño, el aprisionaba sus labios de una manera salvaje, brusca.

Al principio ella no hizo ningún movimiento, tal vez por la impresión del momento, por miedo, o por vergüenza, en un momento Kakashi se separa un poco de ella, recargo su frente contra la de ella y le volvió a hablar.

-no sabes cuanto deseaba hacer esto- Hinata podía sentir como el aliento de su sensei chocaba contra su cara, estaba totalmente rojo y no se atrevía a separarse de el. –y cuantas veces tuve que contenerme-.

Esta vez la tomo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que la sujetaba de la nuca con el otro, volvo a besarla solo que esta vez Hinata copero un poco mas con el, trato de imitar los movimientos que su sensei hacia sobre su boca, era un poco torpe pero lo intentaba.

Al darse cuenta de que ella trataba de besarlo igual que el la besaba, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y acercarla aun mas a el. Por la impresión Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se le escapo un suspiro de sus labios, cosa que su sensei aprovecho para poder entrar a su boca y con su lengua explorar en ella.

Podía sentir su lengua recorrer cada parte de su boca, su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella, los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que hasta podía escucharlos, de nuevo cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por su sensei.

De pronto un estruendoso ruido hizo que interrumpieran "su clase", la puerta del salón, había sido abierta con total brusquedad, frente a ellos se encontraba alguien que al parecer no le gusto mucho verlos así.

Tenía las manos en puño y una mirada de odio total hacia Kakashi, camino hasta el y de un golpe lo mando directo al suelo, sin quitarle ni un momento la mirada de encima se acerco de nuevo al y lo tomo por la camiseta para hacer que se levantara de nuevo.

Kakashi tenia una herida en su labio, lo que hacia que un hilo de sangre corriera desde sus labios hasta parte de su cuello, no intento defenderse ante su agresor, pero una sonrisa de triunfo se formo en sus labios.

Continuara…………….

* * *

¿Quién será el extraño que entro y golpeo a Kakashi?

¿Por qué se rio, si lo golpearon?

Todas estas preguntas y mas las contestare en el siguiente capitulo, y perdón por la tardanza.

n.n

Cuídense y comenten.


End file.
